In The Dark of The Knight
by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko
Summary: BatmanInuyasha Xover. After her trips to the past, Kagome decides move to the U.S. to get away and start anew. Now in Gotham City, Kagome tries applying for every job she could qualify for, including a few job openings at Wayne Enterprises. Pairing inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Batman. They belong to their rightful creators- Rumiko Takahashi and Bob Kane, and as well as their distributors. I also don't own any songs that may make an appearance in the fic.

AN: This idea came to be after reading Uchiha Bitch's Batman/Inuyasha Xover, "The Darkest Knight". And after asking if she encouraged the Xover for other writers, she gave me the go to write my own.

So girl, I hope you like this and enjoy it.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s)/Cartoon(s): The New Batman Adventures/Inuyasha

Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor/Spiritual/Action

Pairing: Bruce Wayne (Batman)/Kagome, with hints of Nightwing/Kagome and one-sided love with Kagome and a few villains.

Warning: There may be some hinted Yaoi (maybe) and there might be lemon later in the fic.

Summary: After her trips to the past, Kagome decides move to the U.S. to get away and start anew. Now in Gotham City, Kagome tries applying for every job she could qualify for, including a few job openings at Wayne Enterprises. What would happen if our favorite miko got a good paying job at Wayne Enterprises? What would happen if she caught the interest of Bruce Wayne and his alter ego, Batman?

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

Even though it was midday, the sun was hidden behind grey clouds that were mostly likely caused by the pollution that came from the exhaustion from the cars that were currently in heavy traffic.

Kagome internally groaned, not liking the air in the city at all. To her, Tokyo was cleaner compared to the city she was in now and she was really starting to get homesick.

After spending four to five years in the Sengoku era, Kagome's quest for the jewel shards had come to a close and Naraku meeting his demise with Kagome's arrow and the last energy of Sesshoumaru's Tokijin. Once the jewel was completed, Kagome was sent directly to her own era with the well being sealed permanently.

For a few months, the miko started gaining symptoms of depression and started to isolate her self from most of her family and friends. Realizing that her friends from the Sengoku era wouldn't want her to live the rest of her life being miserable, Kagome took a stand and, with saving up and planning ahead, announced that she was moving to America to try live past the memories Japan made her remember.

With a few calls here and there, along with planning ahead and making arrangements, Kagome was on the next plane to America and had arrived in Gotham City.

One of her relatives, a close cousin lived in the city so Kagome had a place to live until she got her own place.

And now here she was, two months after moving to Gotham City, looking for a good paying job. It was already close to lunch and Kagome wasn't having any luck finding a good job that wasn't somehow involved in criminal business or the like.

She already checked the Iceberg Lounge but didn't really find the jobs of waitress or hostess to be fitting for her… aside the fact that the uniform was like holding a sign over her head saying "Free Meat buns! Get your free meat buns and more". Not to mention the manager… Cobblepot or something kept staring at her and did what he could to make her change her mind about the jobs he was willing to offer her, even if it was just to take care of the seals he had.

But after a while, he gave up and said that there was always an opening if she changed her mind. The small monocle-wearing man seemed nice but Kagome didn't feel comfortable about working in a place like the "Iceberg Lounge".

The other job interviews after that just went down hill after they found out that she didn't have a high school diploma, let alone a college degree. Once they had found out in her resume, they immediately turned her down.

Now almost lunch time and Kagome had one more place to check out…

'Wayne Enterprises.' She read on the sign that was over the entrance of the building. Kagome had heard that this place was one of the top businesses in the U.S. and maybe even the world when it came to science and technology. Deep down she felt that she didn't have a chance at getting a good job at this place unless it was as a cleaning lady.

'It never hurts to try… even if the chance is slim to none…' Kagome sighed, getting close to having cold feet and wondering if she should just forget about this interview and go back to her cousin's apartment and see if said cousin still had a job opening in his Asian floral and boutique shop. 'Even if it is just to be his dress-up model for his clothes and a florist for his **Ikebana** sales.' Kagome thought.

Just as she was about to turn around and forget the interview, Kagome stopped before taking a deep breath and gathering her courage. And with determination burning in her eyes, the miko made her way through the front rotating doors of the building and to the elevator. After entering the said elevator and pressing the button for her floor, a man quickly leaped in before the doors closed.

Kagome looked at him with surprised slightly wide eyes, giving him a chance to breath before asking, "Which floor?" Yeah, Kagome knows little English but only enough to get by. But when she spoke English, it had a bit of a heavy accent that made it sound strange and funny at the same. All in all, it sounded a bit butchered.

The man looked to her before saying, "Fourteenth floor, please." He had nice deep voice. Not to mention he was good-looking too with strong jaw line, broad shoulders, and a beautiful pair of ice blue eyes.

If Kagome hadn't seen her fair share of beautiful men, she was certain that she would have blushed like schoolgirl. But instead of doing that, she just gave a smile, saying, "Me too…" And she leaned against the side of the elevator, listening to the boring elevator music.

Bruce straightened up his posture while looking at the small woman who stood off to the side of the elevator. She was small, about a little over five feet and looked of Asian descent. Her raven hair was up in a messy but appealing bun while wearing a dark blue dress jacket buttoned up over what looked like a black corset and dark blue ankle length linen skirt that looked like casual wear but she made it look semi-formal- something good to wear in the office, on her dainty feet were a pair of stiletto heel sandals, and lastly, around her neck was what looked like a perfectly round **natural pink conch pearl** on a string of what looked like prayer beads.

He also noticed in her hands were what looked like a folder. What it held, he didn't know.

She was very attractive, Bruce admitted. Maybe even more than the women he often dated. Not to mention she had a figure that looked model worthy. But what really caught his attention were her deep blue eyes that looked like they were specked with cobalt grey. He found it interesting that someone Asian had such an eye color.

A part of him wanted to ask her out to lunch or something but after taking in her appearance once more, he saw that she looked to be in her teens, maybe sixteen or seventeen at the most.

During the wait, Kagome started to feel the man staring at her, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. Her brows furrowed slightly before turning her attention to the man who was with her… and saw that he WAS checking her out. OPENLY!

Her left brow twitched a bit before his eyes met hers.

"What?" She asked in her butchered but understandable English. If this guy turned out to be a pervert, only god knows what she'd do to him if he made a move. And if there were one thing that Kagome almost despised, it would be non-subtle perverted playboys, although, Miroku was an exception because he usually acted that way to light the mood and never really mean much of it.

The man blinked a couple of times before saying something that Kagome guessed was most likely a pickup line with the way his voice sounded flirty and suggestive. Her left brow rose before the elevator bell went off, signaling they had reached their floor. After a moment of staring at each other, Kagome left the elevator before him and made her way to where the job interview was to take place.

Gotham's number one bachelor stood in the elevator of a moment longer, surprised that the girl didn't fall for his charm, before walking out himself while staring at the girl's retreating form. Sure, he had said that she looked really beautiful for work and had tried to ask if she would like to go to lunch with him later but he never finished his 'lunch date' question because of the blank look in her eye that seemed to almost dare him to finish the question.

And after the elevator reached their floor, she just silently left.

Remember that he had a meeting to attend to; Bruce made his way to the opposite direction the girl headed to.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Once she had found room she was to come to for the interview, the secretary told her in almost broken Japanese to wait. During the wait, after taking a seat in one of the many uncomfortable chairs that were in the waiting room, Kagome started to think about how her family was doing back in Japan… and how her friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were holding up. She also wondered how her friend in the Sengoku era.

'I wonder if Sango-chan and Miroku-sama got married and had lots of kids…' the thought of little Sangos and Mirokus was just too funny- enough to bring a smile on her face but the thought of daughters that were just like Miroku and sons that were like Sango was almost enough to make bust out laughing. She didn't though because she didn't want the Broken Japanese speaking receptionist to think she was mental.

For a moment she also started to wonder Hojo was doing. The thought of him made her almost sigh in irritation and exasperation. That boy was also one of the reasons why she decided to move to America because she wanted to get away from him so that could at least try to find a lover at the least.

The miko internally snorted, 'Good luck there, Kagome-chan. You just need to find someone who at least understands Japanese first… or at least learn and speak better English.'

Her thoughts were interrupted when the receptionist called out to her. When Kagome turned her attention to her, the receptionist motioned her to go on in.

She stood smoothly, trying to ignore the **chibi-cho** in her stomach, and made her way to the room where she was to have her job interview. After walking in, she notice there was a long table that seated four people- two middle-aged men, an elderly woman who looked to be sixty at most, and one young man who looked to be in his late twenties, early thirties.

Between the two pairs of people, there was an empty seat, most likely for someone they had to wait for before they started to interview her for any job openings they have.

A foot or two away from them was an empty chair and an Asian woman who Kagome believed was their Japanese translator.

The said Asian woman stood and spoke to her in fluent Japanese, _"Irrashaimase, Higurashi-san. Watashi wa Kylie Smith desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.__"_ (Welcome, Ms. Higurashi. My name is Kylie Smith. Please to meet you.)

Kagome smiled before making her way to the woman and replied, _"Hai, arigato gozaimsu. Dozo yoroshiku." _ (Yes, thank you very much. Please to meet you.)

Once the woman asked her to take a seat, Kagome did so in the empty chair next to the translator who called her self 'Kylie Smith'. Kylie was a pretty young woman who looked to be a couple years older than Kagome with cherry blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a beauty mark in the corner of her left eye. Aside from her proper work attire, she also wore a pair of thin-framed glasses that seemed to accent her features nicely.

In many ways, Kagome was grateful that she was here and could speak fluent Japanese because without her, the miko was sure that she would be struggling to answer any questions the interviewers may have for her and she didn't want to make an ass out of her self by answering anything wrong.

Ms. Kylie informed her that they were waiting for one more person before they started the interview. As they waited, Kagome just felt her self grow more nervous by the second… not by the waiting but also by the scrunching stares she kept getting from the two middle-aged men and the lustful stares of the young man. The only ones made who seem to understand her nervousness was the elderly woman and Kylie.

"_Daijoubu. I'm right with you to help."_ Kylie assured in a low tone that Kagome alone could hear. The miko smiled, thankfully before voicing her thanks to her.

The door she just walked through then opened, making everyone in the room turn to see… 'The same man from the elevator…' Kagome thought with her brow twitching slightly at the man's appearance as he spoke, "Sorry, I'm late. The meeting took longer than expected." Although, Kagome didn't understand what he said.

"It's all right, Mr. Wayne. We were just waiting for you." The young man who was lustfully staring at Kagome spoke. Again, the miko didn't understand what was being said.

As Bruce made his way to his seat, he took a glance at the young woman they were to interview and was surprised to see that it was the same young woman who he met in the elevator… and she was looking at him with weary eyes, like she was expecting him to do something to her.

He just smiled at her softly as he took his seat and gave the interviewers a go-ahead to start the interview.

The interview carried on smoothly with Kylie translating everything back and forth, switching from English to Japanese and back. The questions they asked were the normal, like what kind of experience she has in working and what were her interests in working at Wayne Enterprises. Those kinds of questions were answered smoothly enough.

Close to the end of the interview, one of the middle-aged men asked Kagome in a tone that she didn't seem to like, "And why should we hire someone like you, who doesn't have a high school diploma or even a college degree?"

Bruce also didn't like the tone the man spoke in.

He always knew this man had something against potential workers who never finished school or never went back to school. Why? Even he didn't know. But after meeting this woman, Kagome Higurashi, and took a look at her resume… he could tell she had great leadership skills if her being captain of two clubs in high school were to go by. Not to mention she looked to be very observant with how her eyes seem to dart around the room and from person to person.

Yes, this young woman had great potential to work for Wayne Enterprises. And he would make sure that she'd get a job here.

Kagome turned to Kylie as the cherry blond translated to question for her. The miko could already tell that many people in the company didn't like this man and also seem to have a log six feet up his ass, if his tone toward her was anything to go by.

After Kylie translated his question to her, Kagome stared straight at the man and answered him in a dead serious tone that even Sesshoumaru would be proud of. As she spoke, Kylie translated for those who didn't speak Japanese, "Gentlemen, and ladies. I know that my resume is not that impressive… combined with the fact that I'm a high school dropout who can't speak or completely understand fluent English. But despite all of those flaws, I'm willing to work hard and learn as I go… if only to get a good paying and respectable job."

There was a pause from Kagome before started to speak in a soft and sincere tone, trying to reach out to them so they could at least try to understand her and Kylie continued to translate, "I came to America to try and start my life anew… and live past the pains of some of my memories from home. All I ask is to please believe me when I say that I'm a hard worker and I can be a fast learner when I put my mind to it. For an entire week and all morning today I've been turned down by various jobs, even by jobs that don't even ask for a high school diploma to be accepted. I don't care what kind of job you give me. Janitor, maintenance, errand girl, or even someone who just makes the morning coffee… I'm willing to work hard in whatever job you give me. Please…"

Kagome bowed her head with her hands on her knees. A posture that was common when someone was begging for a favor or begging to be accepted.

Kylie looked to the young foreign woman with something akin to surprised while also touched at how determined she was willing to work. In some ways, Kylie felt a connection to this young woman… who reminded her of her self when she was first looking for a job a Wayne Enterprises. Her expression changed into a soft understanding before looking to Bruce and the four sitting with him.

It seemed Kagome had won over the elderly woman's attentions, same with the second middle-aged man and the young man (who stopped drooling over Kagome, long enough to hear what she had to say). Kylie knew that the man who had asked Kagome that question wasn't going to listen and she wasn't so sure about Bruce Wayne, since he was usually an unpredictable man.

The elderly woman, who sat next to Bruce, leaned over to him and whispered something she couldn't hear before the second middle aged man, who Kagome won over from her speech, also leaned over to Bruce to whisper something. It was most likely something the other middle-aged man didn't like because he looked like he was about to bust a blood vessel.

"So it's three against one…" Bruce muttered as he closed his eyes with a small upturn of his lips. He then stood, calling out Kagome's name in fluent Japanese, _"Higurashi-san." _

Kagome lifted her head and stared at Bruce in a sort of anticipation and anxiety. It looked like she was ready to get turned down again.

But the single bachelor just smiled softly before speaking to her in fluent Japanese, _"I'm more than willing to give you a chance in working with us." _ Her expression changed to one of happiness that seemed to make her eyes glow before Bruce continued, _"But… this will be a two week trial, to see if you're telling the truth about working hard." _

Since the people who sat on either side of him didn't understand Japanese, Kylie translated what he said and gained an outraged cry from the middle-aged man who seemed to have a log up his ass. You could practically tell that he didn't like dropouts. Despite his displeasure, the others who were present smiled like it was expected of Bruce Wayne to give people like Kagome a chance at working at his company.

Kagome stood up, spirits lifted high, before giving a respectful bow in thanks while voicing that thanks. She couldn't help but bow out of habit. It was just something she grew up doing when showing her gratefulness.

Bruce couldn't help but chuckle at her antics. It seemed like the simplest of actions and gestures pleased.

'A material girl…' he thought, feeling his alter ego grow curious of the young woman in front of him.

After straightening herself upright, Kagome thank him again before he gave her permission to leave. Just as she rested her hand on the doorknob, Kagome turned to him and asked curiously in Japanese, _"Ano… what will my new job be?"_

And when Bruce gave a smirk that seemed to make her become weary again, Kagome felt that it couldn't be good. And she was right when he gave her an answer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sirens sounded from what seemed like the other side of the city as Kagome made her way back to her cousin's place where she knew the cross dresser was most likely waiting for her to eat dinner.

That aside, Kagome still couldn't believe the job she given for her two week working trial.

'Personal and private secretary… for that perverted bastard?!' Kagome groaned, not at all looking forward to start working with the very man who's not only a womanizer but also the number one bachelor of all Gotham! She could also tell that he was far too smug for his own good about her being his secretary.

But she showed him before leaving the room…

Xx Flashback xX

_Kagome stiffened before asking him to repeat his answer to her question. There was no way in hell she could've heard right about the job he decided to give her._

_He just chuckled again before answering in Japanese, _"I'm in need of a new personal and private secretary. Will you accept?"

_With a couple of blinks, Kagome took a deep sigh before making her way to her new boss and said, _"I'll accept… but first, I only have a couple of ground rules."

"And they would be?"

"One, I won't abide to anything that is outside the job description. Two, I won't tolerate being treated like a slab of meat or some desperate common whore. And three, don't expect me to arrange anything outside of work such as dinner dates with any girlfriends you may have and most likely will make… that also includes picking gifts and flowers for said girlfriends." _Kagome pointed out with a blank expression and dead serious tone. _

Xx Flashback End xX

Kagome could help but giggle at the memory of how surprised he seemed about ground rules. But if he wanted her as a secretary that badly, he's gonna have to abide by those rules.

With a satisfied sigh, Kagome continued her way to her home away from home and her very flamboyant cousin.

Unbeknownst to her, high up over her on the roofs of the buildings, Batman was making his nightly patrol of the city before he notice Kagome most likely making her way home. But also noticed that she was being followed by someone.

Kagome knew someone was following her. No matter how hard they try, their footsteps were too loud compared to hers and she could also feel their presence coming towards her. Not really in the mood to play games and have a stalker know where she lives and risk her favorite cousin's life and also too hungry to beat around the bush and try to lose him, Kagome took a right into an alleyway so that could confront her stalker.

She stood in the middle of the alley in plain view made sure she was facing where she had entered so she could see her assailant face to face. And like any dumb ass, he took the bait and followed her in the alley.

Gotham's dark knight noticed Kagome's actions and couldn't help but frown slightly, wondering what she had in mind. Making his way to a roof that enabled him to overlook the alley she was in, Batman saw that Kagome was now facing her stalker like she knew that he was following her.

Kagome stared her stalker down, as he seemed surprised at first before his expression changed into a sly and predator-like grin as he made his way closer to her think he had her cornered. In one way her did because Kagome led him into an alley with a dead end.

But in another, Kagome wasn't bothered by it because she knew that she could kick his ass if he had a knife, stick, or something as a weapon. She just hoped that he didn't have a gun because she may be stronger and quicker than the average female but she wasn't quick enough to dodge a bullet, not to mention she was still human and not impervious to death.

Kagome noticed that he was reaching into his coat; she decided not to take any chances and wait to see what he had. As soon as she found an opening, she subtly stepped out of her stiletto heels before running towards him faster than he could see- confusing him.

Batman also noticed that the assailant was reaching into his coat, getting out his weapon. Not wanted an innocent to get hurt he was about to drop down but saw Kagome run toward the man.

He never saw what she did next…

* * *

New Xover. Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Please leave a review, they're most appreciated. Suggestions and ideas are welcome but flamers with their flames can hit the road for all I care.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Reference 

**Ikebana – **This is a Japanese traditional art of Flower arrangements. Just look up Ikebana in any Image Search Engine and you'll see some nice arrangements.

**Natural pink conch pearl – **It's a very beautiful pink pearl that's pretty rare in the world. The picture I found of this had originated from Asia. You can find this picture on pinkemerald(.)com, in the last page of "various colored gems".

**Chibi-cho – **Little butterflies.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Batman. They belong to their rightful creators- Rumiko Takahashi and Bob Kane, and as well as their distributors. I also don't own any songs that may make an appearance in the fic.

AN: OMG! I can't believe how many people had reviewed this fic so far. I'm so happy and amazed at how much people had desired or was interested in this kind of Xover.

For those who don't know, Uchiha Bitch also has her own Batman/Inuyasha fic. So check that out.

And also, Uchiha Bitch and I encourage writers and readers, who are interested and/or inspired, to write more Batman/Inuyasha Xovers. The more that are written out there, the more a Batman/Inuyasha circle will grow. And I also encourage Batman Beyond/Inuyasha Xovers.

In answer to one of my reviewers, no I haven't seen the newest Batman movie that came to theaters. I just remember what I used to watched with the animated series that aired on TV in the 90's.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

As soon as Kagome was close to her assailant, she dropped down in a crouching position swiped her leg under him making him fall on his ass before fluidly rising, bringing up the same leg she used to make him fall high and bringing it down hitting his chest with her heel and knocking the breath out of him enough to knock him out.

She took a few steps back, keeping her fighting stance, to see if he was down for the count. After a while of no movement, Kagome picked up and old metal pipe and started to poke him hear and there. Again with no movement or sound, other than him breathing, Kagome deemed it safe to go back to where she left her shoes and get on home for dinner. Once she had her stilettos on, she made her way back to the street. But not before timidly and cautiously walking around her 'attacker's' out cold body with the metal pipe still in her hands, holding it the way she would a katana.

Once Kagome was at the opening of the alley without turning her attention away from the out cold man, she soon deemed it safe to leave since he looked like he wasn't going to wake up. After dropping her temporary weapon, Kagome continued her trek home practically starving for her cousin's good cooking and wondering what he was making tonight.

Batman, who had witnessed the whole scene, was still a bit shocked that such a petite foreign girl was able to beat up a grown man like the one who had been following her.

"Whoa… she'd have a run for Batgirl's money with those moves." He heard a young boy's voice say, clearly impressed at what he had seen.

Batman turned to the voice next to him, only to see his youngest sidekick, Robin (Tim Drake). The Dark knight didn't even feel the boy's presence. Not bothering to reply to his young, Batman turned his attention back to his lighter alter ego's new secretary while debating whether to follow her or not.

"Oh, by the way, I just finished my part in patrolling. Batgirl and Nightwing said they would meet up back at the Bat Cave." Robin said when he looked toward his guardian. It looked like the man didn't even hear what he had said. The boy wonder frowned slightly, asking even though he knew the answer to it, "You gonna follow her." Well… it was more of a statement than a question.

Without a word, batman started to follow the petite woman from the rooftops. Robin stayed where he stood, staring at Batman's retreating form before releasing a sigh and following after the Dark Knight.

Kagome started to feel someone following her again. Only this time it was two but didn't pay any attention to them since there was no ill intent coming from them… just mild curiosity and something… primal from one of them…

She shrugged the thought of it off, not really bothered since they showed no threat to her. After reaching her cousin's shop, they stayed close by watching her. Once she had unlocked the shop and was inside, Kagome locked the door behind her since the shop was already past closing time.

Hearing music playing upstairs in the living quarters of the shop, Kagome guessed that her fluttery cousin was home and making dinner. She smiled making her way up the stairs while digging out her apartment key. She remembered her cousin telling her that since Gotham was a pretty dangerous place, he made it a habit to lock not only the door to the shop but the door to the apartment area too.

And since it was true from what she had seen after coming to live with him, the miko made it a habit herself to lock up every door before leaving their shelter.

'America's far more dangerous than Tokyo in every way…' Kagome thought, remembering that even the streets were remotely safe enough for a child of six years old to walk alone.

After unlocking the door to the apartment area of the shop, Kagome opened the door and greeted as the aroma of her favorite dish wafted to her nose, _"Tadaima!" _ (I'm Home!) And closed the door behind her before slipping off of her shoes out of habit.

"_Okaerinasai, Kagome-chan!" _ Came the reply of her cousin before fluttered to the door and threw his arms around her, dressed in a tank top and a skirt similar to hers but different color and had a pattern of tiger lilies.

Yes, Kagome's cousin was an **okama**, but she still loved him all the same. Not to mention he was awfully pretty for a boy. Put the right female clothes on him and you can hardly tell what his gender was. Hell, even STRAIGHT men and lesbians mistake him for a woman. And Kagome nearly did as well, despite her experience of being around beautiful men most of the time.

Kagome's cousin, Higurashi Kokota (alias: Naiya-san) almost looked similar to her but had these beautiful blue eyes that had specks of violet, like tanzanite gems. Not to mention his hair was shorter than hers and layered reaching to his shoulders while Kagome's hair reached to the small of her back.

(Figure-wise, think of Ranka from Ouran High School Host Club, a.k.a. Haruhi's dad.)

Yet despite her flamboyant cousin's appearance, he was quite the martial artist himself and proved to be a good sparring partner.

Once Kokota released Kagome from his hug, he asked her how he day was- in Japanese, of course since he still needed to help her understand English.

"_Ah, it was fine but I'm starving. I turned down a free lunch because the one who invited me was a playboy. And my boss at that." _Kagome answered, wondering if her cousin would catch on about her mentioning she had a boss.

Kokota paused for a moment after helping Kagome out of her jacket, revealing bare shoulders and a stylish black corset._ "Boss? Kagome-chan… does that mean…?" _

"_Yep, I've got hired. I start working at Wayne Enterprises tomorrow morning." _Kagome replied with an almost forced but tired smile.

Kokota started to get excited, almost begging her to tell him what her job was as he lead Kagome the low dinner table where dinner was set. He was very happy for his cousin for finally getting a job, especially after being turned down so many times.

The miko released a downhearted sigh, answering as she took her seat across from Kokota, _"I'm going to be working as Bruce Wayne's secretary." _In reality, she was dreading her first day of work after finding out that the Owner of Wayne Enterprises was basically playboy. Especially with the way he had been checking her out at their first meeting in the elevator.

Kagome almost shivered in disgust at remembering how he almost seemed to eye-hump her.

Kokota then started to gush about how Kagome was lucky to be working for the number one bachelor in all of Gotham, not really minding his little cousin by a month's gloomy mood.

Outside, on the rooftop of a building across from the Asian Boutique and Ikebana shop, Batman and Robin were gazing through their binoculars, witnessing the actions between Kagome and her "lady friend".

When Robin saw how close the two 'ladies' were, he couldn't help but smirk before turning to the Dark Knight, saying, "Aw, too bad for you, Batman. Looks like she's lesbian."

Batman turned to him slowly, staring at his youngest ward with a blank expression before asking, "And how do you know what a lesbian is?" And then turned back to looking through his binoculars. He started to notice that his Lighter side's secretary and her friend seemed to share a bit of a resemblance. 'Almost like sisters…' he thought absently.

"I may be a kid, but even I know what a gay girl is." Robin pointed out, almost offended that his guardian would think he's that naïve. But then again, he also had NightWing to thank for that.

"Then you should also be observant enough to see a few resemblances between the two." After hearing Robin look into his binoculars. "They're related."

Back inside the apartment, while Kagome was eating her rice when she felt two pairs of eyes starring at her. It was most likely the two who were following her since she had beat up that bastard who tried to mug her. She absently turned to where she felt the stares coming from, the tips of her chopstick resting on her bottom lip before Kokota started talking about how his day was in handling the shop alone and still looking for someone who knew how to arrange **Ikebana **flowers.

Outside, Batman and Robin almost got caught when Kagome turned her attention toward them but narrowly made it by hiding behind the ledge of the roof they were on.

"I'm gonna head back. I'll wait for you in the car." And with that, Robin was about to leave as Batman looked toward the apartment again until it looked like the girl they were following was going to the roof of her building.

On the roof was a pretty big green house that was filled with foreign flowers and other plants, most likely for the **Ikebana** shop.

After Kagome was done eating and thanked Kokota for the meal, she made her way out the apartment saying that she was going to check on the **okama**'s herbal garden and see if they were needed for harvesting yet before Kokota asked the miko to down the plants he need to make another Ikebana for tomorrow's display.

Once she was at the green house, Kagome did her task in checking the herbs that her cousin was trying to grow and saw they weren't ready for harvesting yet. As she was about to gather the plants that her cousin wanted, Kagome started to feel her scalp starting to ache from keeping her hair up too long.

Batman watched as she started to reach for her hairpin and release her raven locks from their confinement. Her tresses fell like a dark waterfall with hints of dark blue; reaching passed her rear in length. As he saw her face, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked when her hair framed her face nicely with some of the shorter tresses fell over her shoulders.

Robin, who was still at his side, was starting to get bored while getting worried that his guardian was turning from hero to stalker. Unable to take the silence, he cleared his throat before asking, "Um… now that we know that she's safe at home, can we head back now?"

There was a pause for a moment before Batman answered saying that they could head back home now. Putting up his binoculars, he took out his control for his vehicle, pressed a few buttons and waited for the Bat-mobile to come to them. As it came, the Dark knight took one last look at the foreign woman who caught his and his lighter alter ego's attention.

Now certain that she and her roommate were fine, Batman followed after Robin to their vehicle and started their way back home.

On the roof green house, Kagome felt the two presences leave as she clipped one of the sunflowers at its stem. She vaguely wondered who they were but decided not to dwell on it.

She felt that she had more important things to worry about…

'Like getting ready for my first day of work as that playboy's secretary…' she internally groaned, not really looking forward to working with the guy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Morning came too quickly for Kagome. She was a bit nervous when she went to bed and only got a few hours of sleep. The miko released a small yawn as Kylie Smith, the translator from yesterday, led her to her work desk, which was just outside of Bruce Wayne's office.

"_Well, Higurashi-san… this is where you'll be working during your two week work trial. If there's anything you want to know or need help with, my desk is just across from yours." _Kylie said, after turning to Kagome with a smile. After the young woman dismissed her self after the interview, Bruce Wayne assigned the translator to do everything can to help Kagome adjust and help with anything else when concerning the English language while teaching her to understand it.

Kylie gladly took the assignment, wanting to do what she could to help Mr. Wayne's new personal secretary. With that agreement, they arranged the translator's desk to be close to Kagome's so that there would be less trouble in asking for help and assistance.

After showing Kagome where everything was and such, Kylie went to her desk to start working as Kagome started to settle in.

The only thing she was assigned to do for the day was to organize the files in the filing case in alphabetical order. Kagome may not understand English but she sure has hell understood the basics like the alphabet so she given something pretty simple. All she had to do was arrange the files in the right order.

Sometime later, as she was finishing the last of the "A" files, the phone on her desk rang. She paused for a moment, looking at the ringing phone with anxiety before looking toward Kylie who was also looking anxious. The translator looked like she wasn't expecting Kagome to be getting any calls for her first day.

On the second ring, Kagome took a deep breath and picked the phone up on the third ring, answering in her butchered English, "Wayne Enterprises, Kagome Higurashi speaking…" Like it was mentioned, Kagome knew the basics well enough… she just wasn't fluent and polished.

A male started to speak in an askance tone. The language made Kagome raise a brow as she thought, '… Chinese?' Okay, she could understand that language, thanks to her late grandmother who was Chinese.

The man on the phone sounded young, maybe in his twenties, and was asking if she could speak in Chinese. The miko smiled and spoke in fluent Chinese, _"Yes, sir. I can speak Chinese." _

"_Who is this?" _

"_This is Bruce Wayne's new secretary, Higurashi Kagome, sir. Now how may I help you?" _Kagome asked once more as she continued with her file organizing.

Across from her, Kylie was impressed that Kagome was fluent in Chinese. But as they say, you learn something new everyday. But Kylie listened in and kept an eye on Kagome, wanting to be ready if she needed help.

With Kagome, the line was silent for a moment before the man on the line asked, _"Is Mr. Bruce Wayne in? I wish to speak with him." _

"_Hold on one second." _Kagome asked before resting her hand on the receiver, and asking Kylie in Japanese, _"Senpai, is Bruce Wayne-sama in?" _Motioning her head toward the office door.

"_He's meeting with someone at the moment and doesn't wish to be disturbed." _Kylie replied. Kagome was so into her work that she didn't notice Bruce Wayne walk into his office.

Although… before him, a woman she didn't recognize from their floor, or even in the building walked in. 'Most likely one of his dates, waiting for him and wanting to ask him on a lunch date.' Kylie thought, dully.

Kagome nodded at her answer and turned back to the phone answering in Chinese, _"Mr. Wayne is busy at the moment. May I take a message?" _She took out a small notepad with a pen, prepared to write the message.

The man on the phone gave her his message, saying to remind Bruce that he had a dinner meeting with his chairman about merging their companies. He also gave her the time and place to where they were to meet. Once the message was written, in kanji of course, Kagome thanked the man and assured him the she would give her boss the message.

After hanging up the phone, Kagome heard light clapping from Kylie, who was smiling as she spoke, _"Bravo, Higurashi-san. You just might be what this company needs when Wayne-sama meets with any of his Chinese associates. Where did you learn Chinese?" _

Kagome smiled, answering as she stood with the message and walked over to the Translator, _"My late grandmother from my mother's side was Chinese and often spoke in it. Naturally I picked up on it during my visits with her in Hong Kong." _

Taking the piece of paper Kagome handed to her, Kylie took a look and started to write the message on another piece of paper in English.

Given the translated message, Kagome walked to the door to Bruce's office only to pause before she made a motion to knock. Inside the office, she could hear an almost annoyingly high-pitched giggle and suggestive tones. She also heard Bruce's voice; his tone suggestive.

He was flirting… and during working hours too.

This made Kagome's brow twitch in annoyance before giving a knock and entering without her boss's permission. It seemed her sudden entrance started both Bruce and his…'Guest.' Said guest was a blond, green-eyed woman who wore something that would be considered very indecent with how short her skirt looked and how much cleavage she was showing.

'Her boobs look like they're about to pop out of her shirt.'

"_Higurashi-san, is there something you wanted?" _Bruce asked, trying to make the woman who was trying to sit in his lap to sit in another chair. He was surprised that Kagome came in and with a look that made him almost want to shiver.

Clearing her throat, Kagome made her way to the bachelor's desk, purposely ignoring the slut who was openly glaring at her for interrupting. The miko then answered in Japanese in a clip tone, _"A gentleman from one of your business associated called, wanting to remind you that you have a dinner meeting with him tomorrow night at 7:30pm at the Golden Sea Dragon. He said that it concerns his chairman's about decision in merging your company with theirs… or at least forming a partnership." _The miko then handed him the translated slip she help in her hand, resting the piece of paper in his desk.

After looking at the message, Bruce spoke, his voice more composed than before, _"All right. Thank you, Higurashi-san." _

Bowing her head slightly, Kagome made her way back out the office but not before turning Kagome to Bruce and saying, _"Kono sesónashi." _(You man-whore)and left the room, leaving a shocked lady's man and a confused **yariman** in her wake while shutting the door behind her.

If there was one thing that Bruce did not expect was his new secretary to call him that. The corner of his lips twitched before he started to chuckle, finding her attitude toward him amusing. She was defiant, proud, strong willed, and a lot of other things that made her different from all the other women he had met and dated.

That was what made her so alluring, combined with the fact that she could protect her self very well from what her darker alter ego had seen last night.

Finding his dinner meeting with one of his Chinese associates as an opportunity, Bruce excused himself from the blond woman and made his way out of his office and walked up to Kagome's desk, calling her name.

Kagome gave a sound of acknowledgement, as she continued organizing files, not bothering to turn to him.

Clearing his throat, Bruce asked, _"Higurashi-san, would you mind accompanying me to that dinner meeting tomorrow?" _

His question made Kagome stop what she was doing, giving him a weary look, asking, _"Doshite?" _(Why?)

"_Well… I never really had time to find an escort to accompany me to the dinner, let alone one who could remotely understand the business." _Bruce answered, his tone charming and charismatic.

"_Basically you want someone who can help out in the business transactions and such that the may take place during the dinner meeting." _Kagome stated as she resumed what she was doing, thinking over if she should agree to go with him or not.

The miko had heard that the _Golden Sea Dragon_ was a very nice and extravagant but very expensive Chinese restaurant. Deep down she had always wanted to eat there, if only to try out their dishes. The prices on their dishes were only one of the reasons why she couldn't really eat there. The other reason was because the restaurant was so formal… and she had nothing to wear for such a place.

After a pause, Kagome pointed this out to Bruce. He just leaned over her desk, saying, _"I'm sure we can find something for you to wear." _Bruce was willing to buy her a dress for the occasion and anything that goes with it, if only to have her be his date for the dinner meeting.

The miko's cell phone then rang, making Kagome's set the folders and files she had in her hands, on her desk before reaching for her cell that was set in her purse. Seeing that it was her cousin's number in the caller ID, Kagome answered it.

Kokota, from the other end, called Kagome to tell her that he would be out on a date tonight and that she would have to make dinner enough for herself and not to wait up for him. Kagome understood, like always and not wanting to keep her cousin from his 'honey bunny', as she remembered him calling his lover.

Before they hung up, Kagome asked him if she could borrow one of his boutique dresses for an occasion tomorrow night. There was no way she was going to ask Bruce to help her buy a dress or let him buy her one. She could just rent one from her cousin who makes very beautiful moderated kimonos and Chinese dresses. Not to mention she knew her cousin wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this to show off one of his creations.

Just as she predicted, he agreed to let her borrow one of his dresses for where ever she was planning on going. After giving her thanks, the miko hung up and turned to her new boss, _"Alright, Wayne-sama. I'll be your 'date' for the dinner meeting." _

As Bruce gained a satisfied and slightly anxious smirk, Kagome started to almost immediately regret agreeing to be his 'date'.

* * *

Sorry if the end of this seemed a bit rushed, but I really wanted to update. Not to mention, Uchiha Bitch was really looking forward to this. This chapter is for her, for how patient she has been.

Please leave a review, they're most appreciated. Suggestions and ideas are welcome but flamers with their flames can hit the road for all I care.

Also, again both Uchiha Bitch and myself encourage anyone interested to write Batman/Inuyasha Xovers. We believe it would be great for this kind of Xover to expand.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Reference**_

_**Okama**_ – Cross dresser

_**Sesónashi**_ – I think that this means "man-whore" in Japanese. If I'm wrong, please notify me and give me the correct term, if you know it.

**_Yariman_ **– (or _**uwakionna**_) Slut


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. But I do own some OC's that may and will appear in the fic. I also don't own any songs that might be mentioned in the fic. Those belong to their rightful artists.

AN: YES! I finally got the chance to see "Batman: The Dark Knight"!! I got to see it while I was away, babysitting my younger stepbrother since no one else could watch him before he started school again. I was able to see the movie with him and his grandmother.

And I must say… I LOVED it! I'm definitely buying it when it's out on DVD.

On another note, Uchiha Bitch has another Batman Xover, other than "The Darkest Knight". This fic is called "The Tails of The Cats". It's really good, believe me.

Again, the two of us encourage writers, who are interested, to write more Batman/Inuyasha Xovers.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this.

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

Kagome laid flat on her back, on her bed just staring up at the Japanese paper lantern that hung from the ceiling of her room. Ever since she got off of work, she STILL couldn't believe that she agreed to accompany her boss, Bruce Wayne to the Dinner meeting tomorrow night.

'And I can't BELIEVE I called it a **date**!! Now he's going to get the wrong ideas about me in going with him!' Kagome thought angrily to herself while frustrated at her 'stupidity' and choice of words toward Bruce. With the urge to scream, Kagome grabbed one of her nearby pillows and almost smothered herself with it, muffling her scream.

Once she was satisfied, the miko pulled the pillow away from her face. The only things she thought were good about accompanying Bruce to the dinner meeting was One- she was able to go home early to pick a dress out and get ready with Kokota's help. And Two- she was finally able to try out _"The Golden Dragon's" _food.

She then started to vaguely think about the look on her boss's faces when she agreed to go with him to the dinner meeting. A part of her was on edge because of his expression while the other part of her felt like swooning then and there.

Not wanting to think about her boss anymore, Kagome shook her head before getting up. Sure, she'll admit that Bruce was good-looking but she didn't want anything to do with playboys. In her mind, "A playboy will always be a playboy." The only exception in her book was her older brother figure, Miroku.

'Then again… his antics were only playful when wanting to lessen the tension in the group and give some laughs.' Kagome thought fondly with a smile.

Sighing, Kagome looked to her alarm clock. It was getting pretty late and she felt like taking a nice long bath before bed. Well, she also wanted to get Kokota's catalogs and see what dresses he had in stock in his shop.

Outside, she never noticed the Dark Knight leave swiftly without a sound.

Later that night, at the Bat Cave, Bruce was thinking over Kagome's actions after she made it home safely as he changed out of his Batman uniform. It was amusing to see the small woman try smothering herself with a pillow but he also fascinated at how easily and quickly Kagome's emotions could change. One second she could look irritated and then the next she could look wistful, like she was thinking of fond memories.

But it was what made her different from most women he had been in contact with. And it was a refreshing change that he welcomed.

Other than that, he was looking forward to the dinner meeting Kagome was supposed to accompany him to. He was also curious as to what kind of dress his beautiful secretary would be wearing.

'The only way to find out is wait until tomorrow night.' He thought with a smirk as he finished changing and walked to the elevator to head to the mansion above.

Inside the mansion, in Dick's room, Batman's first boy wonder was talking with Tim about Bruce's latest and maybe even a SOLID interest. From what he heard from the younger boy, this woman who was also Bruce's secretary sounded really beautiful. Not to mention she sounded strong with how Tim described her fight with a mugger.

The way Time described her moves with admiration coloring his voice; he could tell that he admired her a bit.

Dick had to admit, he was happy for his guardian in finding someone he was interested, other than his usually dates that were just fleeting fancies and one nightstands. The only thing he felt sorry about was that the woman didn't seem to like the man because of his reputation as a playboy and Bachelor.

He only hoped that with time, they could get past that along with Bruce start acting serious.

Another reason he wanted Bruce to find someone for a serious relationship was because of Barbara Gordon. No matter how hard Dick tried to ask her to come back to him, she always turned him down and kept her sights set on Bruce. She could never get the point that Bruce didn't see her as someone he can have a solid relationship with.

Bruce most likely saw her as a younger sister of sorts than a woman he could be serious with.

Dick wasn't going to give up on Barbara just yet. He had made the mistake of breaking up with her… and he was going to do everything he could to rectify that mistake and get them back together. He never realized just how much he loved her until he lost her.

A knock came to Dick's door, gaining his and Tim's attention before the older boy bid whoever knocked to come in. What he wasn't expecting was to see Barbara enter.

Something was off… Dick could feel it. There was just that determined fire in the redhead's eyes.

"Barbara… did you need something?" Dick asked, wanting to tread lightly with her but also wondering what she wanted.

The Commissioner's daughter was silent for a moment before she asked Tim to give her and Dick some time to talk alone. A bit reluctantly, Tim left but not before silently telling Dick 'good luck'. Once Tim was gone, Dick asked once again what Barbara wanted.

After taking a seat on the bed, next to her ex, Barbara asked, "Dick… will you go out with me tomorrow?"

"What? Where?" Dick was surprised that she would ask him out, even after all the times she turned him down. Although, he had a hunch as to why she was asking him… and it wasn't to try and mend their old relationship.

"I'm asking you to come with me to eat at the Golden Dragon tomorrow night."

The Golden Dragon… the same place where Bruce was going to his dinner meeting with his secretary and some business associates.

Barbara most likely heard about Bruce's new secretary and was jealous that Bruce was interested in her and not the redhead. And now Barbara wanted to see who her 'competition' for Bruce's affections was.

The first ward of Bruce Wayne sighed internally before answering, "Alright… I'll go with you. But one thing…" Dick had a feeling that Barbara will cause a scene if her temper and jealousy got out of hand and most likely make Bruce lose a valuable business colleague. So he had to make sure that she didn't do anything stupid.

"What? What is it?" Barbara asked, sort of having second thoughts about asking Dick to go with her to the Golden Dragon tomorrow night.

Ever since she heard that Bruce was interested in someone from work, and his secretary no less, Barbara felt pissed and almost drove herself up the wall from racking her brain as to what made this woman so damned special. So she had decided to ask Dick to go out with her so that she could spy on Bruce during his dinner meeting. Barbara was certain that Dick wouldn't pass up a date with her if it meant that they could get back together.

But right now, it looked like Dick caught on to what it was that she really wanted to do.

Seeing the anticipating look on Barbara's face, Dick continued, "Don't do anything stupid that would most like embarrass Bruce and make him lose a valuable business colleague. I'm also coming along because I'm curious as who had caught his attention more than his usual dates."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day, after work, Bruce had lit Kagome go home early so she could get ready for the dinner meeting they had that night.

Before bed, the night before, Kagome had looked through Kokota's creations but none of his newest ones seem to suit her. And during work, on her lunch break, Kagome had looked through Kokota's traditional styles and only liked one of the kimonos in the catalog.

Plus, Kagome didn't want to wear anything too flashy or anything so she settled with a simple but elegant and traditional Kimono for the dinner meeting.

And once she was dismissed from work and made it home, the miko asked her okama cousin to help her get ready, much the cross dresser's excitement.

After about an hour and thirty minutes of showering, makeup, hairdressing, and getting the kimono on right, it was close to 7pm and Bruce had just drove up. With Kagome doing some last minute touchups, Kokota went downstairs to let the man in the shop to wait for Kagome.

Downstairs, Kokota had lit Bruce, who was dressed in a nice black tux of sorts, into his shop while speaking in English, "Welcome Mr. Bruce Wayne, welcome. Just go ahead feel free to look around. Kagome's just about ready and will be down soon."

Bruce thanked 'her' before asking, "And you are…?"

"Oh! I'm Naiya, Kagome's older cousin from her father's side." Kokota gushed, giving his female alias out of habit and unintentionally giving the impression that he was a she.

Gotham's bachelor just smiled before looking around, catching an interest in the Ikebana arrangements.

Although some of them seemed simple, they were still very beautifully made with flowers that were both common and exotic. One Ikebana arrangement caught his eye with its arrangement of certain common flowers and ferns. The floras used in the arrangement were Larkspur, dracaena, and candy stripped rose.

Another that caught his eye had lilac, asparagus, and alstroemeria.

Yes, the arrangements were very elegant and beautiful.

Bruce vaguely wondered how much they cost, if they were on sale because if they were, they might just add the right color to his office. Or maybe even his penthouse.

"You know… those Ikebana were made by Kagome when she was still job hunting after coming in from Japan." Naiya (Kokota) mentioned fondly when 'she' came up to stand next to Bruce.

"Miss Higurashi made them?" Through his darker side, Bruce knew that Kagome seemed to know a little something about gardening but he never thought that she was talented in flower arranging.

Kagome was just full of surprises. She was able to protect herself from a full-grown man. She could speak fluent in Chinese, from what he heard from Kylie Smith, the translator he had assigned to help Kagome adjust. And now Bruce is told that the petite Japanese woman can arrange such elegant flower arrangements from using the most simplest and common flowers that could be found anywhere…

Bruce was now starting to wonder what else Kagome could do…

Kokota nodded to the taller man. "Yes. Even though she's still a beginner in Ikebana arranging, she had a good eye of what flowers and ferns to use. And even though, she made these some odd weeks ago, they're still as healthy looking as the day she first clipped and arranged them." The okama always believed that his cousin had a wonderful eye for the simplest beauty that could be found. But Kagome's Ikebana just further proved that he was right… and he was proud to have such a cousin.

Before Bruce could speak more, he and Kokota heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. The two turned and saw Kagome standing not too far from them, wearing a blue violet formal kimono that had Tiger Swallowtail Butterflies embroidered on the shoulders, the end of the sleeves, and at the foot of the skirt from the knee down. The obi was a sapphire blue with wisps of golden yellow and was tied in a butterfly knot.

The miko had light touches of makeup to accent her natural beauty and her hair was held in a bun that was set on the right side of her head with some of her hair spouting from the bun like a ponytail.

She looked so beautiful that Bruce was speechless and breathless while Kokota gushed about how gorgeous his little cousin looked in one of his Kimono creations.

After a few more comments from her cousin, Kagome walked up to her boss saying that she was ready to go. When Bruce kept staring, she raised a brow before pinching his cheek and saying that if they don't leave now, they'll be late to meet with his Chinese colleagues at the restaurant.

Bruce winced a little from the pinch when he was brought out of his daze. After hearing Kagome say they didn't want to be late, he agreed before bidding Naiya-san a good evening.

Kagome had to hold back a laugh when Bruce moved to kiss Kokota's hand before they left, leaving a blushing and squeeing okama as they walked out of the shop.

Once in the car and on the way to The Golden Dragon, Kagome lit out a few giggles while receiving a curious look from her boss.

"_What's so funny?" _Bruce asked in Japanese, wondering what his secretary was giggling about.

When her giggles calmed, Kagome turned to him, pointing out, _"You do know that the hand you had kissed belonged to an okama, right?" _Oh, Kagome had a tale to tell her new friend, Kylie at work during lunch.

"_An… Okama?" _Bruce had heard of that word but admits that he had never known the meaning of it. But he had a feeling it was not something good…

"_Yeah, an Okama- a cross dresser." _Seeing her boss's eyes widen slightly, Kagome smirked and confirmed his silent question, _"That's right, Wayne-sama. You just kissed the hand of a homosexual male who was wearing women's clothing." _And continued to laugh at the look on Bruce's face.

Bruce couldn't believe it. Naiya looked so much like a woman that he couldn't tell she was a he. He had such feminine features and looked similar to Kagome…

Clearing his throat, Bruce spoke, _"Don't mention this to anyone."_ The last thing he needed was someone coming up with the idea that's gay or bisexual when he's as straight at a ruler.

Kagome gave him a look before speaking, _"Come on, Wayne-sama. I can't speak squat of fluent English and only speak Japanese and Chinese. Whose going to understand what I'm saying?" _with a pause and a raised brow from Bruce, the miko added, _"Besides, Kylie-senpai." _

After that little conversation, they had made it to the Chinese restaurant. Stepping out of the car, Bruce told his driver and butler, Alfred to go ahead and park somewhere before offering his arm to Kagome. She accepted it before they made their way inside.

Neither, especially Bruce, had noticed a pair of teens following them inside.

Barbara and Dick had gone to the restaurant early so that Bruce wouldn't get suspicious of them following him to pick up his secretary. When his car came up, they were both surprised the bachelor's secretary's appearance.

Dick for one thought that she looked beautiful and almost looked like the perfect match for his guardian.

'Tim was right, she is pretty.' He thought while Barbara clenched her hands at the sight of Bruce's secretary. Yes, even she'll admit the woman had an elegant Asian beauty but that wasn't going to stop her from trying to win Bruce's affections. The redhead soon stepped out of the car with Dick following.

Once they had made it inside, they were led to a table that was luckily close to the one Bruce was sharing with his dinner date but two of his Chinese associates.

When they were handed their menus, Barbara opened hers, keeping a sharp on her 'competition' while Dick did the same but ordered their drinks before looking to see what was good and also keeping an eye on his 'date'.

Once introductions were done with good and sweet compliments from the Chinese chairman about Kagome's attire, Bruce pulled a chair out for Kagome for her to sit before taking a seat next to her.

The business meeting went smoothly, with Kagome translating the Chairman's Chinese through Japanese to Bruce and her boss's Japanese to Chinese back to the Chairman.

This action had impressed the men she was dinning with. After business matters were done, their orders arrived. For her first and probably last dish at the place, Kagome had decided to try the **Lung Hai Gai Kew**.

Bruce was amused by the happy look Kagome made after she took the first bite of her dish. It seemed like the simplest pleasures like the taste of a nicely made cuisine was enough to bring a smile to her face.

And even though this was only for business, Bruce was glad that Kagome had agreed to come. It seemed like her presence would be enough to convince the Chinese chairman to agree to form a partnership with him.

The chairman, who was an elderly man, turned his gaze toward Kagome and asked in Chinese with a smile, _"Tell me, Miss Higurashi… who taught you such fluent and flawless Chinese?" _

After swallowing what she had in her mouth, Kagome answered, _"I actually picked it up from my late grandmother since she was Chinese." _

"_So that would make you part Chinese, correct?" _The man who accompanied the chairman asked, seeming to be interested in her heritage.

Kagome nodded, _"Yes, that's correct." _

"_Yet, your eyes are a deep blue. It's rare to find someone of Asian heritage to have such an eye color." _

"_My eyes come from my father's side. His father- my grandfather was a Spanish musician who came to Japan abroad to learn about Japan's culture through music. Through the program he was a part of, he met my Japanese grandmother." _ Kagome explained, not at all ashamed of her mixed heritage.

"_So your grandfather, from your father's side was European… and from Spain…" _he receive a nod from Kagome as his answer. The younger Chinese man didn't have anything against mixed heritages but he found it fascinating that Bruce Wayne's secretary was quite a treasure.

During the socializing, Barbara was still glaring at the back of Kagome's head as Dick just sighed at her jealousy. Really… the girl was in her last year of college and here she was, acting like a high school girl with a grudge.

'Now I'm beginning to remember why I broke up with her…' he thought as he another piece of his teriyaki chicken in his mouth.

Barbara was so caught up in her spying on Bruce and his secretary that she didn't bother to notice that her order was getting cold. Dick took a glance toward Bruce's table and saw that his guardian and his secretary were having a pretty good time with their business associates.

Just as the former 'Flying Greyson' was about to ask for the check and a takeout box, finding the date to be getting dull with Barbara in her funk with spying on Bruce, screams sounded from the entrance of the restaurant, breaking Barbara out of her constant gaze at the table close to them and gaining the attentions of the other patrons to the front entrance.

Bruce, along with Barbara and Dick, internally cursed when they saw whom it was that barged in.

The mad cackle of the infamous clown prince sounded with the cackle of his hyenas, which were held back by his hench girl, Harley Quinn as he announced while holding a gun in one hand.

Despite that Kagome didn't understand any of the English that was being said, she knew for certain that a robbery was going to take place.

After laying eyes on the man who was going to rob everyone in the restaurant…

'My **Kami**, if someone can't arrest him for robbery then PLEASE arrest him for wearing such a gaudy purple and green outfit! His choice of clothing is worse than Inuyasha's!' She couldn't help think, appalled by the **inakamono**'s choice and style of clothing.

* * *

Sorry if Kagome's thought sounded corny but I couldn't think of anything else. Plus, I'm tired and I want to try to go to sleep early.

Anyways, Hope you guys enjoyed.

Please, leave a review. They're most appreciated. Suggestions and ideas welcome. Flamers with their flames can hit the road.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Reference:

**Lung Hai Gai Kew** - Chunks of lobster and chicken meat sautéed with selected vegetables.

**Kami **– God

**Inakamono** - Clown


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. But I do own some OC's that may and will appear in the fic. I also don't own any songs that might be mentioned in the fic. Those belong to their rightful artists.

AN: After looking almost everywhere on FanFiction(.)Net, there were so few Batman Xovers. So few that it makes me sad.

So, for those who are reading this and what few other Batman Xovers are out there, please, I encourage the idea of any of you writing a Batman Xover yourself. I'll even encourage one that are with Batman Beyond, the old and old movies, and other animated series of Batman.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this.

_**Chapter Four**_

Fear was rolling off of everyone, who was present in the restaurant, in waves. The women and few children mostly, especially at the sight of the guns the clowns and their goonies held. The chairman and his assistant were confused as to what was going on, since they didn't really know who the Joker was or what he was capable of.

Not that Kagome was any better in knowing what was going on. She had never seen or heard of Gotham's super villains. All she did know was, aside from the confusion and fear she could feel from everyone in the restaurant, the miko could feel the auras of three people- including her boss- tense, keeping their guard up.

The miko looked to the **inakamono** as he and his henchman and hench-girl collect the goods of all the rich patrons from jewelry to wallets. She noticed that he started looking around before his sights landed on Bruce and her self. His grin became wider before he started to make his way to them.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, watching as the **inakamono** came closer and closer to them, his grin made her think of Naraku in the middle of a devious plot.

"Well well, what do we have here....dear Bruce Wyane is in our presence." Came Joker's voice as he continued to walk there way and when he noticed that the bachelor had a lady companion with him, added, "And it looks like he has a lady friend with him! And she's quite a beautiful flower."

The miko inched away from him when she saw that Joker was about to touch her before telling him in a cold voice, _"Stay away from me… __**Inakamono**__." _

Gotham's most insane criminal gained a confused look on his face, clearly not understanding what she had just said.

Bruce who was next to her, couldn't help but let his lip twitch, as she said that, she did have a lot of spunk.

"Hmmm, I didn't quiet understand you deary." the Joker leaned towards Kagome, his face mere inches away from hers.

Kagome's hair bristled with her anger. This guy really had some nerve! Couldn't he take a hint? "I said stay way from me _**baaaaaka**_!" despite that her English sounded broken and butchered, it was better than trying to speak to this guy in her native tongue.

And even with her efforts in trying to speak to the guy in English, he still looked like he didn't understand a word she just said. And when he didn't move away from her, Kagome lifted her fist and sent it flying into his face. When the fist made contact, most of the restaurant was certain they heard some bone crack.

Kagome heard a few gasps from all around her; she guessed they weren't used to girls standing up for one's self.

"Well, well, it looks like we have a wild kitten in the room." The Joker said, getting up from the floor, his eyes on Kagome, never leaving her form while wiping off the blood that dribbled from his nose.

Somewhere in the background, Harley gained a worried look when she saw the blood drip from Joker's nose before she turned a death glare at the woman who dared to hurt her Mr. J.

Kagome glared back at him, not liking the look in his eyes, it reminded her of how Kouga looked at her- like a piece of meat.

Fed up with this guy's attitude, Kagome stood up from her seat, fully intending to kick the guy's ass. Before she could walk any closer to him, she felt a hand on her arm. Turning to the one who stopped her, the miko saw a stern look in her boss's eyes before he lowly spoke to her in Japanese, _"the police will be here soon, so everything will be all right…" _

"_but by the time they get here, there might already be casualties and they might already be long gone with what they had stolen." _What Kagome had said was true. By the time the police got to the restaurant, the Joker might already be gone with the goods he had stolen.

Bruce knew that what Kagome said was true and despite that he and his darker alter ego knew she could take care of her self, Bruce didn't want Kagome to get hurt, especially when she was up against the Joker.

Before Bruce could talk her out of what she planned to do, his young secretary was already out of his reach and making her way to where the Joker stood up.

But before she could do anything to him, Harley's voice rang out gaining Kagome's attention in time to see the psychiatrist turned clown girl make her way the her with what looked like a…

'Toy mallet…?' Kagome thought dully, wondering if this girl actually thought that she could beat her up with an oversized toy like that.

As the girl came towards here Kagome side stepped just in time and grabbed her wrist and twisted it so it was behind her back. Harley gave a cry of pain as Kagome brought her to her knees.

"_Hmm, as I said baaakas....the lot of you." _And with that, Kagome raised a foot to the back of Harley's head and pushed down, making the clown girl's face plummet into the floor before letting her arm go. The miko glanced at the three over muscled lugs that also came with the Joker and saw them making their way toward her, cracking their knuckles and trying to look intimidating.

Seeing that this was going to get messy and thankful that she decided to wear shorts and a sports bra under the kimono, Kagome made her way back to her chair while undoing her obi. She ignored Bruce's protests of taking her kimono off and also ignored the looks she was getting from Joker, his henchmen, and the rest of the patrons who gasped in an admonished way.

But after she had folded her kimono and obi neatly on her chair, Kagome turned to the three whom unintentionally gave the challenge. Everyone in the restaurant was silent and staring at her, clad in a black sports bra and tight black spandex shorts that reached just above her knees.

Slipping out of her **Zori**, leaving on her **tabi**, and stepping away from the table her boss and their associates were seated, Kagome slipped into a fighting stance that Bruce had never seen before.

After Joker saw that the Asian beauty wasn't going to no attack or back down, he gave his guys the go ahead to his guys to teach her a lesson. One of them then charged, fist reeled back and ready to make some real damage.

Barbara gasped in alarm as Dick was about to help the girl, the boy wonder stopped in his tracks when the woman grabbed the extended arm and threw him over her shoulder, and making the guys fall hard on his back before she put the arm she held between her legs and broke it almost snapping it like a twig.

The guy cried out in pain, clutching his arm to him.

The action was such a huge shock because Kagome was so small compared to the man. But Kagome had faced beings much bigger than herself in the past that weren't human, so taking down a man like that wasn't any problem.

"_**Nani**__, can't take me on?"_ Kagome smirked, as she saw another of the gooneys come her way, she ducked, and brought her leg and swiped it under his feet. When doing so someone came behind her and held her, his arm around her neck.

"_Hmmm, you think that's going to stop me?" _Kagome elbowed him in the ribs, making him loose his grip on her, Kagome grabbed his sleeve and did a flip and landed on his shoulders, bringing him down to the floor, with her standing on him.

The big guy she was on grunted before he stood again, almost making Kagome lose her balance on the guy's shoulders. Standing on his own two feet, he tried to grab her feet but the miko jumped off his shoulders with a flip, landing a few feet away from him before he could react.

The sudden force of her movements caused Kagome's hair to come loose, letting it fall like a cascade of darkness. But it didn't bother her.

As the last guy was about to charge at her again, Kagome stood her ground. Once the Hulk wannabe's fist came close to her face, the miko fell back, landing on her hands before lifting her legs and kicking the guy's knees while breaking his kneecaps.

The huge lug fell in pain as the last goon charged at her, intent on strangling her. So far, he was the only one she didn't break a bone from.

'Despite that I shouldn't show these guys mercy… I don't want to give this guy a fatal injury that could permanently take away his mobility. A broken humorous is painful enough to make a man not be up for a while… and shattered kneecaps can take away one's ability to walk for sometime but with surgery and time to rest, heal, and rehabilitate, one will be back on his feet. So what to do with this guy that will make him stay down till the authorities get here…?'

Seeing that the goon was about to wrap his arms around her to squeeze the life out of her, Kagome dropped to the floor again but into a split and made an unfair move; hitting her enemy below the belt.

Winces from both genders could be heard as the victim of the sucker shot gave a high pitched cry of pain before falling on his back, on the brink of tears.

Kagome then stood with a sigh before leaning over the poor guy with a sorry expression before saying, _"Gomen ne. You left me no choice." _

Bruce was surprised that his secretary apologized for such a shot to the man's nether regions. But one thing was for sure, even as Batman, he wouldn't want to cross fists with her if it meant that she would be taking a shot like that again.

Dick was in agreement too. Sure she was cool and looked like one hell of a fighter but he definitely didn't want to get on her bad side. He actually liked his family jewels, thank you very much.

For the first time in Joker's life, he actually felt sorry for his henchmen…

As Kagome stood straight and set her sights on Joker, she started to walk towards him making the man flinch before calling out to Harley.

The miko noticed the clown girl coming at her again and sighed in exaggeration at her flips and so called martial arts stance. Then the girl clad in red and black charged at her, giving her a high kick, that Kagome caught without trouble. And before Harley could react, time seemed to slow down and Kagome somehow lifted her body using Harley's leg as leverage before kick said clown girl in the face hard enough to knock her out and make her skid close to table holding a family of four.

Everyone was silent as the miko made sure that none of the people she defeated was gonna get up again before she turned her attention to the clown who was obviously the leader.

Kagome glared at the Joker, her lips curling into a smile, as she walked towards him. She was going to make him pay… and his aura was starting to make her feel sick. She also could feel the others around here who were either wondering what she was going to do, or thinking she was crazy. But then again who would be all the way sane when jumping through time and fighting demons all the time.

"Ne **Inakamono**, what's wrong? Scared?" Kagome asked in her broken English, as she saw a look of uncertainty cross his face. She couldn't help but smile, it was good he was scared of her; she could be his worst nightmare.

Joker looked around the restaurant floor where his henchmen and henchgirl were lying either in pain or out cold. He had never seen anyone take out his men quick than the bat or his sidekicks. No this girl beat them up so quick and without breaking a sweat. Other than Batman, Joker was afraid of this girl, especially with the look in her eye that clearly showed that she had killed before and had survived death itself.

She gave a whole new meaning to 'Beautiful but deadly'. Hell, maybe even deadlier than Poison Ivy.

In order to hide his fear, Joker fought back. But no matter what punches he threw at her, she always dodged them and seem like she's dancing around him. He even went so far as to release his hyenas on her. And even the hyenas were no good. For some reason, they stopped just in front of her shaking like they were scared of her.

The miko felt the fear radiate off of the two animals and slowly kneeled before them and gently reaching a hand out to them. The hyenas inched closer to her before sniffing her extended hand. One of them looked like they were about to bite her before Kagome gave it a scolding look before saying sharply, _"__**Kaganaide**__." _The hyena stopped itself from biting before licking her hand in apology with the other hyena nuzzling said hand.

A soft smile crept on the miko's face as she started to pet them. They may be carnivorous but they were still animals that were raise and taken care of by humans… maybe not good humans but humans all the same.

After giving them one last scratch behind the ears, Kagome gently pushed them aside before making her way to where the Joker stood, reaching her hand out to him and grabbed his neck, before he could evade it while pressing a pressure point, making him fall to the floor unconscious.

Kagome then made her way back to where Bruce was, giving him a puzzled look when he was looking at her.

"_**Nani**__?"_ Kagome asked, slipping her kimono back on. She couldn't read his expression, but Kagome did catch his lip twitch. She thinned her lips, and gave Bruce a small glare.

"_**Nande mo nai**__."_ Bruce said, a small smile forming on his lips.

"_Whatever…" _she muttered while tying her obi back into place after slipping her **Zori** on. Really, she didn't understand her boss at all… hell she understood a playboy like Miroku but this guy? It just irritated her beyond reason sometimes.

Just as when she was pulling her hair out from under her kimono, the cops barged in startling most of the patrons with their guns and sudden appearance. Being among them was Commissioner Gordon, who was looking around with surprise because of the bodies that were all over the floor, writhing in pain or was knock unconscious. He was especially surprised that it was the Joker and his henchmen.

There was no sign of Batman or his sidekicks so who was it that defeated the Joker?

His eyes then rested on Bruce Wayne who was with an Asian woman and two other Asian men before he gave the order to his men to start arresting the Joker and to call an ambulance, as well as start questioning the patrons.

Later into the night, after Commissioner Gordon started to ask his daughter and Dick about what happened, Montoya came up to him with the report on the Joker and his henchmen's injuries.

"Both Harley Quinn and the Joker are knocked out cold with Harley suffering from a few bruises and the Joker a broken nose while the other three just suffer from a broken humorous, shattered kneecaps, and…" The Hispanic woman paused in order to stop her self from smirking before she continued after clearing her throat, "a set of bruised and sore family jewels… other than that sir, they'll be heading to the hospital before we can take them to Arkham Asylum or prison."

Gordon nodded to the woman before Detective Bullock came up.

"Have any of the witnesses said what had happened to Joker and his men?"

"We're still waiting for a Chinese and Japanese translator for the some of the employees of the restaurant and the men who were with Bruce Wayne. But other than that, everyone's story is just about the same saying that an Asian woman with long dark hair and rare colored eyes had taken care of the Joker and his guys while also taming his Hyenas."

"Then why do you need a Japanese translator?" Gordon asked.

"Because Bruce Wayne's secretary can't speak or understand very much English and she's more comfortable speaking Japanese than she is Chinese." Bullock answered before pointing out to the young woman, "She's in the robe-like dress, standing next to Wayne. She's also the one they say who had taken care of the Joker."

Seeing who he was pointing to, Gordon nodded before telling him that he would take up her and Bruce's sides of what happened before they got there.

Kagome sighed as she and Bruce were seated and a couple officers and a woman sat down at the table. She could tell, this was an interrogation.....oh well she did just take down a villain, so it was expected they would want to know how she did it.

The woman smiled at her, _"So why don't you start my telling me your name."_ Kagome looked up and blinked, so that is why she was here, a translator....hmmm, least she would understand her, unlike that stupid makeup freak. Kagome's eye twitched just thinking about him.

"_My name is Higurashi Kagome, __**yoroshiku**__." _Kagome could tell this was going to be an interesting interview.

"_You too, Higurashi-san. My name is Nakara Saira, and I am going to translate the answers and questions for the police."_ The woman bowed her head in greeting, and Kagome did the same.

The translator translated the questions and answers back and forth with Kagome answering truthfully in giving the details of what had happened and how she fought the Joker and his men. When Saira translated her story, word for word, Bullock spoke, "I don't believe a word of this. It had to be someone else. There's just no way someone as small as her could've beaten up the Joker, let alone his three muscle heads AND tame his hungry hyenas."

When Saira looked a little nervous, she soon noticed Kagome's eyes narrow slightly, like she had an idea that Bullock didn't believe her while Bruce told them that Kagome was telling the truth and that he and many others in the restaurant saw her fight the joker and his men on her own.

"Oh yeah, Rich boy then where's the proof?"

Kagome raised a brow when she heard one of the few English words she understood come out of the big guy's mouth. This guy wanted proof, aside from the countless witnesses that were present in the restaurant?

The miko gave a sigh before asking, _"Proof? What more proof do you want, other than the countless witnesses here in the restaurant that also includes my boss and our two associates from China? If you want solid proof, lard ass then check the security cameras that are set in this place." _The one thing Kagome always hated was when people call her a liar.

Bullock looked at her confusedly before raising a brow at Bruce and Saira when he noticed that they were trying to hold back their laughs. Saira let loose a giggle before translating Kagome's comeback to Bullock.

"Wait a sec. I thought you couldn't understand any English!"

Kagome gave a slight frown at him before Saira translated. After hearing what he said, Kagome replied that the word 'proof' was once of the few English words she understood before asking if he was going to check the security cameras for his proof or not.

Once they had seen that the witnesses and Kagome weren't lying, Gordon allowed them to leave with there Chinese associates. Wayne Enterprises' new partners gave their farewells while telling Kagome that they were impressed at how well she would take care of herself. As they parted ways, they were almost bombarded by the press and news reporters.

The drive back to Naiya's place was quiet with Kagome resting her eyes and Bruce remembering what had happened at the restaurant. He now knew that there was more to his new secretary than meets the eye and decided that in the near future that Batman will have to see Kagome in person. He could feel his darker alter-ego just itching to meet Kagome in person.

Driving up to Naiya's shop, Bruce shook Kagome's shoulder to tell her that she was home before Alfred opened the door for them. Once they had stopped at the door, Bruce spoke, _"I hope you had a good time… despite the Joker making his appearance." _

Kagome smirked, _"It was fine, Wayne-sama. Even though I was sorely embarrassed by their lack of fighting skills, the night turned out better than I thought. I really hadn't felt that much excitement since I had moved here from Tokyo." _Not allowing her boss to ask anything, the miko poked her boss's forehead in a teasing way before bidding him goodnight once she had unlocked the front door to the shop.

Bruce shook his head lightly before making his way back to the car.

Alfred looked into the rearview mirror and couldn't help but compliment, "I must say, Master Wayne, that young Miss Higurashi is quite the young woman."

"Yes, Alfred… she is…"

"Beauty, brains… she can fight while still be feminine… she truly is your type of woman, sir."

"Well, I do like a woman who can take care of herself."

"Yes, indeed sir… it's just a shame that she doesn't seem to like Bruce Wayne, the bachelor."

Bruce knew that Alfred was right about that. Kagome didn't seem to like any man who looked at her like a piece of meat or just a pretty face that stuck out in the crowd because she was foreign; an exotic Asian beauty. He gave a light smirk, "She might not like Bruce Wayne now… but I wonder what she'll think of Batman…"

Alfred raised a brow, "Giving her an unexpected visit anytime soon?"

"Maybe… but not tonight. But sometime in the near future after taking a look at the security surveillance of The Golden Sea Dragon, Batman will meet with her, face to face…"

* * *

Wow, this is close to 5 pages long! I went over my goal of 4 pages!

Anyways, I know how many were probably waiting for this update and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm updating what stories I can before I go out of town for the rest of April.

Please leave some nice reviews and Suggestions and Ideas are welcome. And Flamers with their Flames, don't leave anything if you're going to bitch at me just because you read something that didn't suit your tastes. You have no one to blame but your self for your own choices.

---

Reference:

**Inakamono **– Clown

**Baka – **a more insulting way of saying "Idiot"

**Zori** – sandals that are traditional footwear in Japan

**Tabi** –Split-toed socks

**Nani** – What?

**Kaganaide** –Don't bite; commonly used in dog commands

**Nande mo nai** –Nothing; Nothing at all

**Yoroshiku** – A pleasure to meet you; please to meet you


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. But I do own some OC's that may and will appear in the fic. I also don't own any songs that might be mentioned in the fic. Those belong to their rightful artists.

AN: I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. It was very hard to write out the fight scene, even though I was getting help from YukimuraShuusuke Girl.

For those who couldn't imagine Kagome wearing a sports bra with a kimono? I'll only ask you guys this… Do you know how hot a formal kimono can be, especially in a city as packed and enclosed as Gotham or New York?

I've worn a kimono during Halloween once with a pair of dance pants and a shirt with really short sleeves and even though the fabric of the kimono was as thin as satin, it was still hot and the temperature that Halloween night was cool. So it's best to wear something underneath that's not thick, like shorts and a sports bra or even a tube top-like bra. And I wore this kimono while trick or treating with friends in a rural/suburb neighborhood where there was plenty of cool breeze coming in, and it was still very warm.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy… S. T. Nickolian's helped me with the first five paragraphs.

_**Chapter Five **_

Images of a young Asian woman fighting against the bulky henchmen and henchgirl of the Joker played across the large screens displayed in front of the masked man seated in the dark. Different angles showed how fluidly she moved compared to her attackers, and Batman tried to match her stances to any style he could find on the internet and in the databases he hacked into.

"Still no luck?" Tapping a button in front of him to pause all the screens at the point where the woman flipped onto one of the goons' shoulders, Batman didn't even look up to greet his sidekick and former Robin. "You've been in front of that computer for nearly two hours."

Frowning, the Dark Knight studied the screens carefully. "I don't get it, Dick." Pointing to the arc of her body and the angle of her legs, he compared it to the pictures of known styles in Japan. "This is a mix of multiple styles, all perfectly harmonized to create this flip. It gives her an incredible amount of momentum, making her size gain more strength than she already has."

Nightwing leaned on the chair to look at it. "Do you think she made it up herself after learning all of these? That'd take a long time."

Batman thought carefully for a moment. That would take a very long time… "Unless someone else, who had the time, created it for her."

"But who could've helped her? From what you told me, there are very few artists out there who teach their students to make their own style. Not to mention it's hard to create your own style with various known styles without messing up anything and perfectly harmonizing it." Dick pointed out.

Batman was silent for a moment, freezing the tapes at the point when Kagome used Harley's leg as a solid surface before hitting the side of the clown girl's head with a high kick of sorts. Because the woman was so quick in dealing this move, he had to put it in slow-motion to catch the move clearly.

He had never seen this move before and couldn't understand how his lighter side's secretary could manage this move. It was like she defied gravity for just a quick moment as she lifted herself up and swinging her leg to hit Harley in the head.

Not able to come up with any more answers, Batman got out of his seat and made his way to the Batmobile. Dick stared after him curiously, asking, "You gonna go see her?"

The older man didn't reply but jumped into his vehicle before the top automatically slide shut and cranked the engine and sped off out of the cave.

Dick sighed at his guardian's usual behavior as Batman, and he muttered to himself as he looked to the screens that still held the images of the Asian girl, "He's going to see her…"

---

Kagome groaned with a stretch as she sat on the couch after a long day at the office. The police who were at the restaurant from three days before stopped by at Wayne Enterprises to talk to her about the incident and how she was able to beat the Joker and his men. Kylie worked as their translator for the so called interrogation.

She simply told them she had been through a lot of training to be able to protect herself since her family and friends had always worried about her safety, and she also told them that with enough dedication and determination to push your limits, you could go so far as to not feel pain; methods very similar to the ways of how the people in India block out their physical pain through enlightenment.

Once they felt that she weren't going to tell them anymore than that, they just let it drop and left.

The miko secretary was grateful that her boss wasn't in that day since she really didn't feel like explaining to him why the police were talking to her again about what happened at the restaurant.

Now that she was home, she just wanted to take it easy. And with her cousin out on another date, Kagome had the place to herself. Aside from the bustling noise that could be heard from a mile away, it was actually quiet in a nice way. Feeling in the mood to sleep under the night sky for tonight, Kagome went to her room, dressed in her warm pajamas, and took a warm blanket with her to the roof.

Once on the roof, Kagome wrapped the blanket around her shoulders before sitting cross-legged on a lounger after turning on the CD player Naiya left there when they decided to give their flower garden some music. Finding her cousin's favorite Nickelback CD in there, she turned the player on and skipped to track ten to play "If Today was Your Last Day".

After taking her seat, she listened to the English lyrics, even though she could only understand so few words. As she started to relax a little, she could feel that familiar energy of that primal being she felt from the day she was hired. But unlike when she was walking home, the aura felt like it was closer than before.

_**My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned  
Leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less travelled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride **_

_**If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?  
If today was your last day **_

Batman watched the young Asian woman as she relaxed on her lounger chair with a comfortable blanket wrapped around her as she listened to the music. Over the music, he heard her muttering disappointedly about there not being any stars.

No one in Gotham could see the stars too clearly because of the city lights and the pollution. It was obvious to the Dark Knight that this Asian woman loved the outdoors and most often gazed at starry skies.

_**Against the grain should be a way of life  
what's worth the price is always worth the fight  
every second counts 'cause  
there's no second try  
so live like you're never livin twice  
don't take the free ride in your own life **_

Batman heard Kagome sigh softly before she spoke in an equally soft voice, _"Whoever you are, I know you're there. Please come out so I can see you." _

_**If today was your last day  
& tomorrow was too late  
could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?  
Would you call those friends you've never seen?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreaming of?  
Swear up & down to God above  
that you'll finally fall in love?  
If today was your last day**_

Although he wasn't sure how she knew he was there, Batman made is way to Kagome without hesitation. Once he was standing next to where she laid, he waited for her to acknowledge him.

Kagome turned her sights from the starless sky to the male who now made his presence known to her finally. If Kagome was still the girl she used to be at fifteen, she would've been startled by this male's appearance.

His attire was completely black, wearing a mask and cape. His build was very broad and muscular with a narrow waist and not an ounce of fat on him. What caught her attention the most was the symbol of a bat on his chest. It's meaning making her smile lightly with a soft laughter.

"_**Nani**__…?" _Batman asked in a soft but gruff voice, curious as to what she found amusing.

_**If today was your last day  
would you make it up by mending a broken heart  
you know it's never too late  
to shoot for the stars  
regardless of who you are  
so do whatever it takes  
'cause you can't rewind  
a moment in this life  
let nothing stand in your way  
cause the hands of time are never on your side**_

Kagome looked to the man next to her again, answering, _"__**Nandemo nai**__. I just never thought I'd find a symbol that stands for such __**kouun**__." _Glancing at him again, and noticing that he seemed to be raising a brow at her, Kagome smirked before standing with her blanket still wrapped around her shoulders.

_**If today was your last day  
& tomorrow was too late  
could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?  
Would you call those friends you've never seen?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreaming of?  
Swear up & down to God above  
that you'll finally fall in love?  
If today was your last day**_

As Kagome stood in front of him from her lounge chair, faintly noticing how tall he was compared to her, the miko secretary pointed to the bat symbol on Batman's chest as she explained, _"In China, a __**Koumori**__ is a symbol of __**kouun**__. And I never expected to see one in the city of Gotham… not to mention, one that has been watching over me since the day I was hired by Wayne Enterprises." _She smiled softly at him, before she turned around to sit back on her lounger. Something about him seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

Batman was a bit surprised to hear Kagome say that she had known he was watching her since the day Bruce Wayne had hired her. Watching her leaning back into her lounger, he spoke, _"I have some questions I'd like to ask you… about the incident at the Golden Dragon Chinese restaurant…" _

Kagome's brows furrowed with a slight frown on her face as she glanced at him with a weary look in her eyes as she asked guardedly, _"You're not with the _**_keisatsu_**_**-tachi**__,__are you? I had already answered their questions about how I had kicked that __**inakamono**__'s ass, same with his lackeys." _

The Dark Knight had to stop himself from smirking before he answered, _"No, I'm not here about the Joker. I'm here to ask about the fighting style you used to defeat the Joker." _

The miko blinked at this before asking, "_Why so curious about my fighting style?" _With how toned this guy looked, she would've guessed that he was exceptional in martial arts. But then again, Kagome learned her styles from two very different and very ancient clans; one being the Taijya from Sango and the other from Sesshoumaru and his clan's fighting style. Kagome just managed to use both while fighting against an enemy.

"_I have seen the surveillance videos from the restaurant and noticed that you're fighting style is made of multiple styles that are known in Japan-" _

"_And you want to know what styles I used." _Kagome finished form him, looking to him with eyes almost lit with mystery. After she gained a smirk at his raised brow, Kagome explained, _"First of all, rather than multiple forms of martial arts, perfectly synchronized, I had only used two forms of martial arts. One from my __**Aniki**__, using only speed more than strength to defeat my opponents… and the other is from a very close friend who uses the size and momentum of her opponents to her advantage. Use these two forms of fighting, and you have a very formidable style that can deal with anyone who's bigger than yourself." _

She didn't have to tell him that every other style originating in Japan was based off one of those styles.

Batman stared at her carefully, trying to process everything she just told him. It did make sense, he supposed. With the knowledge of using another's momentum to one's own gain, someone as small as his lighter personality's secretary would be able to fight off anyone that crossed her. _"That still doesn't tell me what styles you used."_

Kagome laughed, causing the Dark Knight to narrow his eyes. _"__**Gomen nasai**__, but I can't give that information out as easily as you would like. If __**Aniki**__ ever found out that I gave away the name of what may as well be his life's work, I would be disowned immediately." _A flicker of sorrow flashed through her eyes, and Batman narrowed his own. _"And as for the other one… you wouldn't know it anyway." _Shewaved her hand dismissively and looked back up at the sky as if checking to see if the stars had come out yet.

Batman's usual frown deepened slightly. _"You shouldn't underestimate my resources."_

"_Who said I was underestimating your resources?"_ Kagome asked calmly, turning her attention back to him, _"I'm just saying that no matter how hard you look, you won't be able to find out the origin or name of the style. Trust me, even though I was taught the style, I couldn't find it in any known records… or martial arts history books." _

The Dark Knight looked into her eyes, deciphering if she was telling the truth or not. But after seeing how calm and serious she was… Batman could see that she was indeed telling the truth but still, _"I'll never know unless I look for myself." _

Now it was Kagome's turn to raise a brow at him before shrugging dismissively with a rueful smirk as she turned her attention back to the sky, _"Heh, okay. Happy Hunting!" _

Batman waited silently for her to give him the name – he needed something to go off of – but, with her head tilted to the sky, he couldn't see the painful nostalgia fill her eyes. _"The name is 'Kohaku-__**sentou**__."_

---

"I don't know, Bruce," a sigh escaped Dick Grayson as he massaged the back of his neck, relieving some of the cramps. "Maybe she was right. We've been looking through anything we could get our hands on for over a week and haven't found anything. All we found is the legend of the demon-slayer 'Kohaku-sama and the sacrifice of his own life to save his sister'."

Bruce looked up at his elder ward, hating to admit that he was right. After his darker side got the name from his secretary, Batman vanished from her rooftop, and Bruce and Dick searched every database, history book, and ancient scroll containing any information about martial arts. They even recruited Alfred to help them, still with no luck. "There has to be something…"

An exasperated huff from the door, called their attention, and Barbara scowled at the massive piles of dusty text scattered around the room. "Why are we even bothering, Bruce? It's not like she could join our little group." If Bruce picked up on the distaste coloring her voice, he didn't say anything, and Dick suppressed his own exasperated sigh.

"You _aren't_ bothering, Barb." Bruce let his gaze fall back to the scroll spread out in front of him. "We _are_, so it shouldn't be a problem, right?"

Barbara's scowl deepened, and she shot Dick a glare when he snorted in laughter. "That's not my point, Bruce. I'm saying does it really matter where she—"

"Bruce! Dick! You won't believe what I found!" Tim dashed past Barbara and grabbed his guardian's arm, trying to pull him out of his chair. "Come on! You gotta see!"

Bruce smiled in amusement as he watched his younger ward struggle to make his much larger frame move. "Tim, I'll come see it later, but I'm researching right now."

Tim huffed, tugging his arm more harshly. "No, you really gotta see! I was flipping through the channels, and I saw that move your secretary used! The one that downed Harley!"

A pile of books toppled to the floor with a loud crash as Bruce stood up quickly. "What?" Seeing that he finally got his attention, Tim grinned and ran back out of the room, the others following him quickly.

Once he reached the living room, Tim picked up the remote to the television and pressed play. Surprisingly, an anime came up, and Bruce narrowed his eyes. A reddish-pink haired girl in an elaborate futuristic armor, vaguely reminding him of Mr. Freeze, grabbed her opponent's leg as she tried to land a kick on her, and used it as a base, lifting her self up before landing a kick to the head. "See? I told you I found it," Tim stated proudly.

"Wait, wait! She got a fighting move from a Japanese cartoon?!" Dick asked, not believing what he was seeing from the TV and remembering the moves on the surveillance tapes.

"Ha! Bruce, maybe her fighting style came from cartoons? It's no wonder it's not in any records or anything. She probably made it all up." Barbara said almost haughtily. Maybe when Bruce sees that the girl's fighting style was nothing but a made up deal, he'll lose his interest in his secretary.

After a while of silence in watching what Tim had found, Bruce answered, "No, Barbara. I've studied almost all of the martial arts styles known in Japan and know for certain that everything that Kagome used for her style is a smooth and harmonized mixture of those styles."

"But when you had talked to her, sir, she said that she only used two, correct?" Bruce nodded to Alfred's question before the butler continued, "Perhaps there is a chance that she studied a form of fighting far older than the known styles? After all, every style is originated from somewhere."

Bruce frowned slightly as he thought over everything he knew about his secretary. She wasn't able to finish high school for a degree, but she knew more about business than he would have imagined a dropout should – meaning she was taught elsewhere. And she was damn good at fighting. Perhaps… "Alfred, I want you to figure out everything about her reasons for dropping out of high school. There may be something _there_ we can use."

Alfred bowed. "Of course, Sir." Straightening, he raised an eyebrow. "May I suggest that you go into work today? From what I could tell in the police reports, they have been harassing Miss Kagome for the past few days."

Bruce nodded, ignoring Barbara's furious scowl. "Yes, that would probably be best. I do need to make an appearance every now and then, don't I?"

After, Bruce left with Alfred to go to Wayne Enterprises, Tim turned to see Barbara still scowling, "Whoa, what's gotten your panties in a wad?"

Neither of the boys got an answer from the redhead as she left the room without a word, leaving one boy confused while the other rubbed his forehead at the girl's behavior all because the man was interested in someone else.

---

Once Bruce had arrived at Wayne Enterprises, he lit Alfred head back to the manor before making his way to the elevator and to his office. Arriving at his floor, one of his male workers came up to him saying that the police were there, "And they're speaking with your new Secretary… Ms. Hegerr…" too bad the young man was having a difficult time pronouncing the Asian woman's name.

"Higurashi, Kagome. Don't worry; I'll take care of it." Bruce corrected the male worker as he made his way to his office, right where Kagome's desk was outside of.

Kylie was standing beside Kagome's desk, obviously flustered with a small group of policemen around her. Bruce heard her translate something his secretary said, though it didn't hold nearly as much frustration and sarcasm as Kagome's. "I told you yesterday, last week, and at the restaurant, I was trained in self-defense while I was in junior high and high school because my family and friends were worried about my safety. Tokyo isn't as dangerous as Gotham, but it isn't the safest place to be, either."

Bruce frowned as he watched Bullock sneer, slamming his hand down on Kagome's desk, though he was impressed that she didn't flinch. "I don't buy it! You're a high school dropout, able to fight, and working for the richest man in Gotham – there's something suspicious about you! How did you get a job like this anyway? Are you sleeping with Mr. Wayne?" His voice dripped with distaste as he said the last two words.

The millionaire saw Kagome's eyes narrow and decided to step in before Bullock got what was coming to him. "I don't think you have the right to ask that, Detective." Bullock jumped at his voice, and Bruce's frown deepened. "It can be considered sexual harassment, even if the answer to your question is a profound 'no'."

Bullock sneered again, this time turning to face Mr. Wayne himself. They stared at each other for a few minutes, and Kylie and the other policemen watched them nervously. Bruce was curious when Kagome just rolled her eyes and went back to work. _Interesting_… But, he couldn't stand here with Bullock all day, so he furrowed his brows in innocent confusion. "By the way, why are you so focused on my secretary when you could be using your time trying to catch Batman?"

He watched in satisfaction as the detective stiffened. Scowling darkly, Bullock grumbled a few choice words before calling to his partner. "Let's get out of this hellhole."

Bruce continued to watch them until the elevator doors closed and Bullock was well on his way out of his building. He sighed in irritation before turning to the two women. "_**Daijobu desu ka**_?"

He heard a sigh from Kagome as she stood from her seat to go to her filing cabinet before she answered, "_**Hai**__, __**aritgato**__. They've been a pain in my ass since that night after that incident at the restaurant. Although, I preferred Gordon-__**Soukan **__better with him asking me his questions much nicer than that lard ass. Not to mention said lard ass keeps biting Kylie-Senpai's head off when she's only doing her job as a Japanese Translator." _

She then turned her attention to him from the filing cabinet she was at, _"And wouldn't I have been offered a bit of thanks for helping them catch that Joker guy? From what I've heard, he's been on the loose for quite sometime with no one being able to catch him. For all I care, I could've let the freak run off with the loot and all, not lifting a finger to stop him and then they would have a longer and harder time of catching him and his lackeys." _

Bruce choked down his laughter as she continued to grumble. She was cute when she was irritated, though he did feel his darker side frown indignantly at the 'no one able to catch him' bit. _"I'm sorry for not coming back into work earlier to get rid of him, then. From what I can see, the 'lard ass' was creating quite a commotion."_

His eyes widened, and he bit his lip to keep from grinning when his secretary turned to glare at him. _"Yes, speaking of that, where the hell have you been for the past week?"_

Kylie sighed in relief as she slipped back to her office, leaving Mr. Wayne to fend for himself against Kagome's righteous anger. Besides, she wasn't sure how long she would be able to stifle her laughter if she had to stand in Bruce's presence too long. The image Kagome gave her of the famous womanizer Bruce Wayne kissing the hand of an _**okama**_ was just too funny.

* * *

YAY! Finally done! And all thanks to S.T. Nickolian's help! She's been so great in helping me finish this so please also send Kudos to her for the help she had offered in making this chapter come a lot sooner.

Hope you guys enjoyed and please leave some nice reviews.

By the way, the anime Tim found is just a reference from CLAMP's Angelic Layer. If you watch the fight between Hikaru and Blanch then you'll see which move I used for Kagome to beat Harley.

-------

**Reference**

_**Nani**_ – What

_**Nandemo nai**_ – Nothing or Nothing at all

_**Kouun**_– good luck. This is the more proper term to refer to something as "good luck" while the _**"Gambatte" **_term just means, 'work hard' or 'keep up the good work'.

_**Koumori**_ – Bat

**_keisatsu_**_**-tachi**_ – a group of police. **_keisatsu _****is used to say police while ****_Keíji_**** is what you call a detective working for the police. **

_**inakamono**_ – Clown

_**Gomen nasai **_– I'm sorry

_**Aniki**_ – a way of saying Big brother

_**Sentou**_ – Battle, fight, combat

_**Daijobu desu ka**_ – "Are you alright?" or "Are you okay?"

_**Hai**_ – Yes

_**Arigato**_ – Thank you

_**Soukan **_– Commissioner

_**Okama**_ – Transvestite or Cross dresser.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. But I do own some OC's that may and will appear in the fic. I also don't own any songs that might be mentioned in the fic. Those belong to their rightful artists.

AN: I'm sorry that I hadn't updated in so long but Writer's Block had hit me hard on the majority of my fics and I've tried refraining from posting new fics. Also to give a heads up, some things concerning info and the characters of the Batman series will be altered a bit, like Dick still being in college, although he was already graduated before he became Nightwing. But I'll try to keep the tension and disagreements between him and Bruce/Batman in here.

In reply to Kon's reviews, I'm sorry to read that you feel that Kagome, in "In The Dark of The Knight" is acting ungrateful, haughty, and unprofessional but I wanted to portray that Kagome is an open and independent woman despite that there's a bit of a language barrier and she doesn't have a high school or college diploma. As for her acting the way she is around Bruce, it's just for comedy and with the fact that Bruce is pretty tolerant and that he is interested in her.

But I assure you that the one-sided banters and such will become lighter and form into a sort of teasing between them despite their positions as employer and employee. Right now, it's just at a rocky start before the two of them become closer. A lot of things in this don't have to be taken seriously since it's just for humor.

I'm also sorry for using random Japanese through the fic but when I sometimes do this in my fics, it's to practice my own Japanese vocabulary when writing and reading it in Romaji. It's only when I'm lazy that I don't bother with adding very much Japanese, unless is something that translates as anything that's a term used to address a family member or just adding the suffix of –san, -chan, -dono, or –sama for formalities and informalities. I've just been so used to reading fics that have Japanese vocabulary added since I had started reading Fanfics.

It even helped me when reading a book that I had to read for my English class that had Japanese names and such with the proper pronunciations.

And in reply to "Um", the reason why, in chapter four, that the police had to wait for a Japanese translator is because, despite that Bruce is fluent, he's not a certified translator for the police and there's also a chance that the police can be given false information.

Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter, despite how long it's been since the last updated.

_**Chapter Six**_

The clank of a filing cabinet could be heard before Kagome pulled her seat out from her desk to take a seat. After a few hours of reorganizing the second filing cabinet, the miko could finally see what her boss had wanted earlier that afternoon just as soon as she did some last minute checking for his schedule.

It had already been about a week since her last encounter with the police about her part in the incident at the restaurant. She guessed that Bruce Wayne gave Commissioner Gordon word about Detective Bullock harassing his secretary even though they already received her statement on what happened at the restaurant.

'Heh, he really cares for his employees…' she thought as she went to typing and doing last minute additions to Bruce's schedule for tomorrow and the day after.

Aside from all the things she heard about Bruce and their first meeting in the elevator, Kagome could see that he was a good man with some habits. As for the women he usually saw, it really wasn't his fault when they tend to just drop by his office unannounced. The miko had caught onto this the past week and keeping an eye on him while following him around to check in on his workers personally.

'Yep, he really does take care of those under his employment.' She momentarily paused, 'but he could be a little more careful with the women he chooses…' this last thought gave her a shiver, remembering the last woman who tried to force herself to see Wayne while he was still at a meeting.

Now that was one woman who gave her the creeps with her obsession over the bachelor. Luckily someone had called security when they did or the ordeal would've turned ugly.

Once checking her boss's schedule was done and finding no meetings until next week, Kagome saved all the last minute changes Bruce had requested before printing the schedule out and shutting the computer off. Setting the printed schedule to the side and gathering up some of the papers Bruce requested to be sent out first thing in the morning and some folders that were requested to be looked at, Kagome gathered the said folders and schedule before standing. Pushing her chair in and making sure everything's where it's supposed to be, Kagome made her way to Bruce's office.

Knocking on the door, she waited for her boss's permission to enter. Hearing his voice, Kagome opened the door and excused herself before peeking in to see the businessman at his desk writing something and with the phone to his ear. When Bruce looked up and saw Kagome at his door, he motioned her to come on in before continuing his conversation on the phone.

After quietly shutting the door behind her, Kagome made her way to Bruce's desk before the man motioned her to take a seat. Accepted the offer, Kagome took a seat, setting the folders and papers she had in her lap and waited for her boss to finish.

As she waited, her thoughts turned to the night when that man dressed as a bat came to visit her, asking about what styles of martial arts she used. Kagome hadn't seen him since that night at all but heard from her cousin and on TV that he was called 'Batman'.

Just by their first meeting, Kagome could tell that despite that he looked very intimidating; he was a very keen warrior with good intentions. And there was no doubt in her mind that there was a chance of him being very cunning as well as strong.

Kagome hoped that there would be another day when she would get to meet him once again, even if it was just to have an exchange of a few words. Even a simple spar would be more than she hoped for.

While Bruce was on the phone, wrapping up his call concerning hire recommendations for the Cosmetics branch of his Enterprise, he noticed that Kagome was in deep thought. A far away look in her deep blue eyes while her raven black bangs almost covered them. The rest of her hair was help back in a high ponytail with some of the strands settled over her shoulders. Her clothes for the day were a lavender blouse under a dress jacket and matching slacks. And around her neck was the same Pink Conch Pearl he saw her wear the first day they had met, face to face.

Come to think of it, his Asian secretary had always worn that particular necklace almost everyday; minus the nights she accompanied him to meet his Chinese associates and when he confronted her as Batman.

'Someone important must've given it to her…' Bruce thought before confirmations over the phone and wrapping up his conversation.

Once he was done, Bruce hung up the phone and etched down some last minute signatures before turning his full attention to Kagome, _"So what do you have for me, Higurashi-san?" _

His voice broke Kagome out of her thoughts, _"Eh? Oh, yes…" _standing from her seat, Kagome passed to him the folders she had, _"In the folders are papers that need to be signed for final confirmation about hiring a few choice scientists for the Technology Development branch and certain changes and additions for the Pharmaceutical branch. But the manager from Wayne Pharmaceuticals said that their papers could be held off for signing until this coming Tuesday when you go to visit them and added that the things that need changing are just minor but what needs to be added are equipment they say are need. And on top of the folders is your final schedule for tomorrow and the day after." _

"_How minor are we talking about for the changes in the Pharmaceutical branch?" _Bruce started skimming through the folders to see if the changes and additions were indeed minor.

"_They said that the changes were of switching around staff. He didn't really go into detail no matter how many times I had asked with Kylie-senpai's help. All they said before hanging up was that they would talk to you about the changes in person next week. As for the equipment they wanted to add and install for their labs, there's a list in the folder." _Kagome replied before adding, "_as for all meetings and visitations to your branch companies you had planned are next week starting Monday but I'll give you the final printout either tomorrow afternoon or early Monday morning. Whenever you want next weeks schedule printed but I will add a note about asking the Pharmaceutical branch about the additions and switching of staff." _

With a nod of approval, Bruce went to signing the papers from the Technology Development Branch before setting them in the tray and looking over the Pharmaceutical branch's papers. Nodding again and deciding to talk to the head of the Pharmaceutical branch, Bruce put up the folders in one of his desk drawers before he looked over his schedule for the next two days. Once he had also put that in the drawer, he locked it before turning his attention to Kagome once more.

"_You did very well today, Higurashi-san. Thank you for the hard work." _When Kagome was gonna take that as her cue to leave for home, Bruce stopped her, _"Before you go home, I'd like to discuss something with you." _

Kagome blinked, wondering what he wanted to discuss before taking a seat again in the chair she previously sat in as Bruce made his way around his desk. Once in front of her, he leaned against the piece of furniture, _"I had received a call from Commissioner Gordon about Detective Bullock always coming to talk to you about what happened at the Golden Dragon with the Joker and he apologizes for the Detective's rudeness when he and his men should be thanking you for helping them put the Joker and him men behind bars." _

"_It's ok. I only did what I thought was the right thing to do. Me complaining about not getting one on the last day Bullock came was just because I was annoyed at always repeating my statement to him and him thinking I did something bad or have an ulterior motive in getting my job working under you." _

Nodding in understanding, Bruce added, _"Well, he won't be bothering you about what happened anymore. Commissioner Gordon said he would guarantee it." _When he saw Kagome's expression turn into a curious frown while looking out the windows behind him, Bruce turned around to see that the Bat-signal was lit to call for Batman. Glancing back at his secretary, he gave a smirk at her still curious expression before answering her silent question, _"Looks like Batman's being called for again. It's almost an everyday occurrence for Gotham City." _Standing straight, Bruce held out his hand to Kagome and offered, _"Come on. I'll walk you out." _

Accepting his offer, Kagome accepting his hand before he helped her up from her seat, asking, _"I had heard about Batman from my cousin, Naiya. He told me about him a couple days after I came to Gotham. I think he even came to see me…"_

Knowing that she was talking about the night that Batman asked her about her fighting style, Bruce feigned curiosity as he went to grab his coat, _"Oh? What did he see you about? Your confrontation with the Joker?" _

Following him, Kagome replied, _"Not exactly… he just asked me what fighting style I used to beat the Joker and his men. He seemed more curious about that than anything else. Heh, although he did seemed a bit impatient when I told him that even if I was able to tell him the styles I know, he wouldn't be able to find the styles in any books." _Once Bruce grabbed his coat, the two of them left his office, locking the door behind him before Kagome grabbed her things and they continued their way to the elevator.

"_Oh?"_ Bruce looked down at her as she pressed the button for the ground floor. _"Why would you tell him that? He's apparently very resourceful." _His darker side stirred at the opportunity for more information on their current puzzle.

Kagome snorted, her eyes watching her reflection in the metal door almost sadly. _"It isn't a matter of resourcefulness, Wayne-sama. What I learned is something that was completely wiped from history." _

Bruce grew confused by Kagome's choice of words before asking, _"Wiped from history? Surely some sort of written record of the arts was left behind for you to have learned it." _

"_Unfortunately no. Nothing was left behind. Not even a scroll. A lot can be lost within the time span of five hundred years. So for Batman, no matter how hard he looks and no matter what kind of hint or clue I could be willing to give him, he'll never be able to find something that's faded from history." _Kagome answered just as the elevator reached their destination.

Following Kagome out of the elevator after the doors slid open, Bruce asked, _"I guess you're right. But then how did you learn about them?" _

Kagome glanced at her boss, _"And why have you become so curious?" _

"_I had studied martial arts in Japan in my younger years. So I'm interested…" _

Well, what Bruce said wasn't a complete lie.

After a while of staring at him from the corner of her eye, Kagome answered as she walked with Bruce to the garage area, to his car, without thinking, _"Hmmm… one of the arts was taught to me by a friend who wanted to help me learn how to fend for myself. My older brother taught the other to me after I was adopted into his family. All in all, I was taught ancient, and believed to be forgotten, forms of fighting by a stroke of luck." _

Bruce chuckled, reaching his car. _"Well you have some serious luck then. Where's your car?"_

Blinking, Kagome looked around, finally taking note of where they were. _"I don't have one. Guess I got too caught up in memories…" _

"_You must have some good ones."_ Bruce took out his keys, but didn't open his car yet, preferring to lean against it and continue talking to her. Maybe if he got lucky she'd let him give her a ride.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him and lifted her lips into a smirk. _"I could say the same for you. Perhaps we'll exchange them sometime, but right now, I need to get to the bus stop. The last one leaves in ten minutes, and I'd rather not walk across Gotham." _

"_I could give you a ride."_ Nicely done—a smooth, nonchalant, unthreatening suggestion. Any other woman wouldn't think anything of it and agree immediately. But, as his darker side had to remind him, Kagome never acted like any other woman, so he could never guess what Kagome would do.

"_It's okay. From what I've been told, your home's just outside the city limits. No need to go out of your way to drop off an employee who lives almost in the middle of the city…" _

"_It's fine. Look at it as an opportunity to saving for your bus fare for the morning and the next day." _

Kagome's eyes narrow, halfheartedly, _"I'm not that poor… even if I haven't received a paycheck yet…" _

"_I never meant any offense, Higurashi-san. This could also give us a chance to talk more. I like to be on friendly terms with my employees." _Bruce watched Kagome look at him as if weighing her options of whether to take up his offer for a ride or go through with taking the bus home like she always did. _"And if there's a chance that you don't make it to the bus on time… Gotham's not really the safest city in the world even if we do have Batman." _

Seeing that her did have a point, not to mention the Bus Stop was about two block down from the Wayne building. So even if she made a run out of the company garage and down the street, there's a chance that she'll probably still miss the bus. Not wanted to take the chance of missing her bus ride home, Kagome accepted Bruce's offer for a ride home.

After seeing Kagome nod, accepting his offer to give her a ride home, Bruce went to unlock his car before opening the passenger door for Kagome. Once she was inside, he closed the door shut before making his way to the driver's side.

As Bruce started the car and drove out of the garage, Kagome sighed softly as she felt the plush seat cushions of the overly expensive car that she would never be able to own. Such a pity. It was really comfortable. The chuckle from the driver's seat made her glare at her boss. _"What's so funny?"_

"_You. You're so easy to read."_ Kagome tensed at the saying, but kept quiet. She never did break the habit of wearing her heart on her sleeve, but now she could wear it proudly and protect it with her own strength. _"If you don't mind me asking, why did you come to Gotham? It's obviously not the best city to move to." _

Kagome paused for a moment before answering truthfully, _"It was the only place I could think of where I had any relatives outside of Japan." _ When she didn't hear Bruce say anything, she continued, _"A lot of things happened in my teen years, after I had turned fifteen. But during those times I made some friends that soon became like family to me. I even started having feeling for a boy, who I had befriended before everyone else." _Sighing, Kagome looked out the window, not really seeing the buildings they passed, _"Then one day, after about five years of being with them, I could no longer see them. I then started gaining symptoms of depression several months later. So, after telling my mother and the rest of my family that I wanted to get away for a while, they believed it would be good for me. Even though I had relatives in Japan who were willing to let me stay with them, I really wanted to come to the U.S. and be able to see Kokota…" _

"_Kokota?" _

"_Oh… he probably introduced himself as Naiya to you." _Kagome saw Bruce flinch out of the corner of her eye and laughed. _"That's right! You didn't realize he was a he, so you kissed his hand." _

"_Urusai…"_ Bruce was glad that she was laughing, especially after she told him of her depression, even if it was at his expense. Watching her carefully when they reached a stoplight, he had to wonder how a person with such a bright personality could ever be depressed.

With her laughter calming, Kagome continued, _"Anyways, my choice of coming to Gotham was really to catch up and be able to be with my cousin, Kokota again. Since the last time we had seen each other was at a family reunion in Okinawa when I was fourteen, I hadn't seen him in quite a few years. So me being with him in Gotham is hitting two birds with one stone; I can stay with my favorite cousin and catch up with him while also being far from Japan to recover from my depression." _

The traffic light the turned green, allowing Bruce and many other drivers to continue,_ "So far, I have been feeling better but every now and then I'd still find myself looking back on the memories of my friends… and still miss them terribly." _

'So that's why she usually looks sad… especially that night when Batman asked her about her fighting styles. She was reminded of her friends…' Bruce thought, taking a glance at the young woman next to him. From her reflection on the window showed how her eyes looked sad but there was a glint of fondness at what he guessed were some of her happier memories.

Wanting to change the subject to help her cheer up a bit, Bruce asked, _"That necklace of yours… did you receive it from someone? I've noticed that you had always been wearing it." _

The miko blinked before looking down at the pink conch pearl that looked so similar to the old Shikon no Tama. Although she would've been better off with her family shrine's plastic trinkets that they sell, or better without, Sesshoumaru believed that it wouldn't do for her to have a reminder that had more value when it came to riches.

The demon lord said that his ward, Rin had found the pink pearl on a beach they were passing and mentioned that it looked very similar to the Shikon. What Rin had said, along with her question of if Kagome would like it, gave Sesshoumaru an idea of making the pearl become a duplicate of the Shikon.

"_To serve as a reminder of what you had once guarded…" _she remembered him saying when he gave the pink peal on a sting of prayer beads to her. Even though Kagome protested about it being too much for her; the pearl being too valuable, Sesshoumaru also said, "_Nothing but the best for my imouto…" _

Kagome smiled, a hand reaching up to finger her necklace. _"Yeah… It was a gift from two very precious people."_ Her smile remained even as she gazed longingly out the window. _"Rin is probably gone by now, though…"_

Bruce slowed the car down a little, giving him more time to observe his secretary. The subject he thought would be safe turned out to make her a little less sad, but the longing in her eyes wasn't something he wanted to see. So he tried again. _"Your cousin told me you made some of the flower arrangements in his shop—is there a story to that too?" _

Kagome chuckled, _"Kokota had offered me a temporary job of helping out at his shop after I had first arrived in Gotham. Aside from being a model for his kimonos, I also helped in making flower arrangements for the shop as well. At first it was a bit hard because I was a bit rusty in arranging flowers since I hadn't done so since I was in elementary school. But every now and then I would make an arrangement for Kokota that seemed to catch his eye enough to put it on display at the shop or even put it in the catalogue for special orders." _

"_Your cousin, Kokota, also said something about the flowers you use for your arrangements seem to last longer than the ones he usually arranges. Any secret behind that?" _

"_To be honest… that's a mystery to me as well, especially when it comes to my herbal garden. I don't use anything special to help them live longer but they just do." _Kagome replied, not wanting to mention it having to do with her being a miko; being one with nature and all that.

Turning a corner, Bruce thought aloud, _"Sounds like you've got quite the green thumb." _ This granted him a glance from his secretary who also gave an upturn of her lips, which he couldn't help but return. _"So how are you liking Gotham so far?" _

"_Well… there's a lot more crime here than in Tokyo, I'll admit that. But with all of these super villains I keep hearing about on the news and all… there's never a dull moment." _Kagome then turned away from the window to look at her boss with a playful look in her eye, _"especially at work with all the… __**lady **__acquaintances that drop by unannounced and the work you give me, despite the language barrier with the other employees, always keep me occupied." _

Bruce Wayne gave a chuckle at the teasing remark. While it was very amusing for Kagome to usually be witty and on guard, like she first started out with him, it wasn't so bad to be making conversation with her like this with the occasional witty and familiar comebacks. 'She's starting to get the hang of working for me and getting the hang of Bruce Wayne's habits.'

"_By the way, Higurashi-san… how have your English lessons been coming?" _

After the last confrontation with Bullock about Kagome's hand in the incident at "The Golden Dragon", Bruce picked up some computer programs his company made to help Kagome learn English, since he knew that she couldn't rely on Kylie to translate everything she hears or says. They were easy programs to learn from which he also recommended to Dick while he was taking a foreign language class in high school.

Looking sheepish, Kagome answered, _"It's going okay. The programs you lent to me have refreshed what I had learned while still in school but giving me a better understanding of some things that I had couldn't while still in school." _

"_That's great."_ Bruce turned down her street, slowing down as he came up to the curb. _"One of my wards is actually interested in learning Japanese and Chinese so he can help me with my associates during the summer and once he gets out of college, if he chooses to work with me. Do you think you could give him a hand?" _Kagome stared at him for a moment, jaw dropped in surprise. _"He could help with your English, so it'd be a fair trade. What do you say?"_

His offer was a big surprise for Kagome and she was almost suspicious of its suddenness. But… the offer of someone helping her with her English was just too good to pass up, even though she had to teach said tutor Chinese and Japanese. It sounded like a fair trade to her despite that it was one language for two.

"_So he's in college?" _

"_He's close to finishing his third year. He got interested in the languages after he started taking Asian History. He's already been recommended in teaching English to some transfer students that attend Gotham's University. But when he's learning Chinese and Japanese in class, he's almost falling behind…" _

As Bruce came to a stop in front of kokota's shop, he watched as Kagome mauled over his offer. The reason he offered this was so that he could have the chance to get to know Kagome more outside of work. He would teach her English himself but with his business at Wayne enterprises and as Batman, there just isn't enough time on his hands unless he invites Kagome as his guest to business parties and charities.

But this still proved to be good on his part since Dick had been falling behind on his two foreign languages, he thought that maybe Kagome could help him in his place. He knew Japanese but he was still rusty in his Chinese, so in his mind, Kagome was the best option.

Kagome bit her lip, coming to a decision. _"Sure. It'd be nice to work with a person rather than a computer for a change. How long do you think this will last?" _

Bruce toned down the satisfaction he felt as she accepted the offer and shrugged. _"However long he needs it, I guess… unless you get tired of him before then. This will mostly up to the two of you." _

The miko laughed, before assuring, _"Oh, don't worry. If there's a chance we do hit it off well then we'll probably have no problems." _Noticing that she was now in front of her cousin's shop, Kagome turned to her boss. _"Thanks for the ride, Wayne-sama. I really appreciate it." _

"_It's no problem, Higurashi-san. I would feel more at ease knowing that you made it home safely if you had missed the bus." _

Kagome smiled gratefully and got out of the car. As the door closed between her and her boss, the miko bent over to bid him a goodnight. _"Thanks again, and don't stay out too late with your woman of the week." _

Before Bruce could argue with her, Kagome was already running up the stairs to the shop, her laughter echoing back to him. "Heh." Bruce propped his head up on his arms, crossed over the steering wheel and watched through the window as Kokota fawned over his cousin, dragging her toward what was apparently his latest fashion creation. "Too interesting…"

With a sigh, he leaned back and pulled the car away from the curb and down the street. As much as he would love to watch and interact with his secretary, Batman needed to respond to his signal.

xoxoxoxoxo

The news broadcast for the evening could be heard, with the subtitles on the bottom of the picture being in kanji so the two occupants of the apartment could read it. "- Although with most of the priceless Chinese artifacts back in the custody of The Gotham City museum, thanks to the help of Batman, the perpetrator who is currently unknown to us is still on the loose with one artifact unaccounted for called 'The Jewel of The Dragon's Neck' in his possession. The Asian treasure was first donated to Hong Kong from Kyoto, Japan to share one of their national treasures with the mainland-"

Kokota turned from the TV to his cousin, Kagome asking, _"Didn't you mention once that was found in one of the lakes surrounding Mt. Fuji?" _

After taking a sip of her miso soup, Kagome answered, _"Yeah. Jí-chan said that a hiker and his family who were taking a vacation around one of the lakes of Mt. Fuji had found it on the shore. Though, not much of a detailed description of the treasure was given in old records and the book for The Tale of The Bamboo Cutter, some folklore researchers believed what the man found could be the real thing." _She then gave a shrug, _"No one really knows for sure. But if it truly is one of the treasures that were mentioned in The Tale of The Bamboo Cutter, it could be one of the greatest discoveries in Asian history and folklore. For now, though, The Jewel of The Dragon's Neck is seen as a valuable treasure that represents one of Japan's most classic fairy tales." _

Kokota propped his head elegantly on his hand, his painted lips pouting. _"Aw… It's such a pity that it's still missing. We could have gone to see it. I'm sure it's beautiful." _

Kagome paused, her mind flashing back to the fiasco with Kaguya. _"Hai… It is." _

Kokota watched his cousin carefully. It wasn't often anymore that she drifted into almost trance-like states, but they did happen. When she first came to Gotham, if he couldn't find her something to do, to keep her occupied, she would stare into space for hours, then berate herself for it later, mumbling things like "leave the past in the past," which he could understand, or "stupid demons," which he didn't understand as much. After she got her job, though, she was so much better, and her strange periods occurred less. Now, only certain things set her off, and he couldn't find a pattern for them at all. Something random like The Jewel of the Dragon's Neck triggered them, but they didn't last long—a few minutes at most, and he couldn't be more thankful.

"_Ne, Kagome-chan."_ Kokota grinned when she snapped her eyes to him. _"Why don't we go out sometime? You've got a day off coming up—we could go anywhere! The museum, the exotic plants exhibit at Gotham's Botanical Garden—anywhere you want to go, ne?"_ He grinned beautifully, happy when Kagome returned one of herself.

"_Sure. I'd like that." _

"_Yatta! Take your time to choose where you'd like to go. I'll start making plans to close the shop on your day off and we'll have the whole day to ourselves to take in some sights." _Since Kagome had started her job as Bruce Wayne's secretary, she had been working really hard during her trial period. And even though she had about less than a week left of the work trial, it was up to Bruce to make the final decision to allow Kagome to work for him permanently… or to let her go.

It also seemed that Bruce decided to allow her at least one day off for all the work she put into her first week, as well as helping him close a deal with his Chinese associates.

Kagome laughed softly as she watched her cousin dance around his kitchen to mark the date on the calendar. Coming to Gotham had turned out better than she thought it would, and she didn't regret it. 'Besides, Batman is interesting.'

She looked over to the TV again, sipping her soup. The screen showed the supposed thieves of the Jewel of the Dragon's Neck, three men in masks: a vulture, a shark, and fox. 'Hn. No real fox would even let themselves be caught on camera. This guy's giving kitsune a bad name.'

(For those who have seen the Batman cartoon that started in 1992 will probably know who these three are but for those who don't know or can't remember can see them on season 4, episode 1 on Batman: The Animated Series. And the episode is titled "The Terrible Trio". And although I decided to use the appearances of the main cast from "The New Batman Adventures" that was made in 1997, me and S.T. Nickolian decided to bring these guys in since I couldn't make my mind up with the more known villains and the supporting ones.)

Kagome tore her eyes away from the screen just before they showed a picture of what the Jewel looked like. She didn't want to see it. If it really was the real thing, she didn't want anything to do with it. She left that life behind.

"_So, Kagome-chan, what's your schedule for tomorrow?"_ Kokota pranced back to the table, eyes glittering with excitement.

"_I have a charity event with Wayne-sama. Something about shooting flying plates."_ Kagome rolled her eyes. _"Ridiculous, ne?"_

Kokota laughed, _"Not really. It's practically an American sport for men. Even my boyfriend likes to go shooting every now and then when he gets the chance." _

"_Still, Wayne-sama says that as his personal and private secretary, I'll have to go with him. Although, I'm certain that I'm going to be bored through the whole event. But at least I'll be able to hold a conversation a little with my still somewhat broken English." _

"_At least you've got all your greetings down and can understand a little of what some of the people around you are saying." _Kokota pointed out as took his seat at their low table again.

Ever since Bruce Wayne gave Kagome those Language computer programs, Kokota could see that his baby cousin worked extra hard to relearn English to be fluent with it. But there were still some things that she could get confused with that she can't ask for help on when just working with a computer, so Kokota found it nice that Bruce Wayne offered to have someone teach Kagome English while she'll help said tutor with his own Japanese and Chinese.

Kagome nodded at Kokota's point, internally grateful that she manage to remember that much. 'Guess all I've learned and relearned will be put to the test at this Charity event…'

After finishing supper, with Kokota offering to do the dishes, Kagome made her way to her room, 'Now to look for something to wear tomorrow…'

xoxoxoxoxox

The sound of a gun firing with the sound of something breaking almost jerked Kagome awake. Despite that she was expected to be there with her boss, it didn't mean that she was going to enjoy it.

The miko decided that her cousin was right about this target practice with guns really was something meant for the boys. But then again, she was never a big fan of guns, preferring a bow and arrow for a long distance weapon.

Plus, she only stood to the side and watched, so it was easy to doze… until whoever was up shot again. So for the past five minutes, she had been nodding off only to snap her head up at the sound of a gun.

Kagome sighed as she watched her boss almost happily break another plate. 'However…' Her eyes narrowed as she watched the subtle tension in his shoulder blades. He wasn't happy to be holding that gun. 'So the millionaire doesn't like ammunition. Interesting.' It was the boy shooting with him that caught her attention, however.

A snobbish redhead from what she could see, and she'd never met him, of that she was sure. But he still seemed… familiar. She could swear she'd seen his jaw structure before… Two other boys joined him, and he seemed to almost mock her boss, which irritated her a bit. He was a good man, even if he was a playboy, and he didn't deserve to be mocked.

"_Higurashi-san, would you come over here, please?"_ Kagome blinked when he addressed her for the first time since taking up the gun. She subtly straightened her suit jacket and walked forward.

Kagome felt the stares of the three who were with Bruce but didn't pay them much mind until after she was at her boss' side, "Yes?"

Bruce gave a pleased smirk, "So you can speak English now…?"

"Just a little." Kagome answered, returning a smirk of her own before adding in Japanese, _"My accent's still heavy though. But at least I know my greetings and can hold a short conversation… but not for very long." _

Warren and his two friends watched on curious while also confused as the Asian woman and Bruce spoke to each other in a different language. "I wonder who that young thing is," Warren commented, running his eyes up and down the woman. "Surely not his current conquest."

"Warren, you have a girlfriend," his blonde friend, Armand Lydecker, whispered conspiratorially. "And there is no way you'd be able to steal a woman from Bruce Wayne himself."

"Nonsense, right, Gunther?" Warren smirked up at his taller friend, but her quickly scowled as he noticed to slack look on his face. "Gunther? Are you alright?"

"She's beautiful…" Gunther's lips barely moved as he continued to stare entranced, at the slip of an Asian woman talking with Bruce.

"What?" Warren's eyes darted from his frat brother to the woman and back again. "Gunther, come now. You aren't seriously—are you…?" He left the question hanging, believing the lost look on his shark friend's face was enough of an answer.

"_Truly, Higurashi-san, you didn't need to wear a suit like that to something like this."_ Bruce let his eyes rove over her attire from head to toe and back, and he delighted in the blush it caused. _"I'm sure I could have gotten you something more comfortable."_ His voice lightened with a clear suggestion at his last words, and he grinned, even as she frowned at his disapprovingly.

"_Wayne-sama, I'm sure whatever you would have picked would have been inappropriate, all-considering."_ Kagome narrowed her eyes and subtly tilted her head to the girl standing by the building. _"Like that." _

Bruce turned to look at the daughter of one of his associates, who stood beside her father clapping politely but looking utterly bored. Her off-shoulder dress barely reached her mid-thigh, showing off beautiful legs, and Bruce smirked at his secretary. _"I dunno what's inappropriate about it. It's a very nice dress." _

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, _"I'm on the more modest side of the dressing scale and don't like to show off my legs. Although, yes, her dress is nice but shows off a little more than necessary while in the company of her father as well as the current company who are present for this charity." _

"_Still, rather than wearing something so stiff, you would still be allowed to wear something comfortable, like a sundress. I wouldn't have gotten mad." _Bruce chuckled even though he was serious about allowing her to wear something more comfortable than a work suit. Also, a part of him hoped that she would come with him dressed in something like a sundress.

Not wanting to be out of the loop and more, Warren spoke, "I don't want to be rude and interrupt but Bruce, who is your young lady friend? Perhaps… a new girlfriend?"

Bruce looked to Warren and his friends, "I wish it were so, but no." He then rested a hand on Kagome's shoulder before introducing, "Gentlemen, allow me to introduce Kagome Higurashi, my recently hired secretary from Tokyo." He then turned to Kagome who had a curious expression, _"Higurashi-san, this is Warren Lawford and his friends, Armand Lydecker and Gunther Hardwick." _He did his introductions while gesturing to the respective, Warren being the redhead of the group, Armand Lydecker being the one with blond hair and glasses, and last Gunther being the one with dark hair and a mustache… who seem to be looking at Kagome with a look she'd seen on most demons who became infatuated with her…

While ignoring the uneasy feeling she got from Gunther Hardwick's stare, Kagome greeted them, her accent heavy but her words still understandable and her hand held out to them for a handshake, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Giving a smirk to make him appear more 'dashing', Warren took a firm hold of her hand, "The pleasure's all ours, Ms. Higurashi."

She then went to shaking hands with Armand, who gave a polite and friendly greeting with a matching smile. Once she made it to Gunther Hardwick, she was surprised when he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it before greeting her.

If she hadn't been used to the attention she got from Kouga in the past, she would have blushed, and, admittedly, she was close to doing so because he had the gall to be so familiar with her in front of her employer. Instead, she replied with the polite smile she reserved for business. "Again, a pleasure. Wayne-sama, I believe they want you to make a speech."

Bruce carefully hid a grimace from the fraternity brothers, though Kagome's smile widened into a smirk when she saw it, and she bowed slightly to the rich boys to follow her employer to the podium, where she stood off to the side until she was needed.

During her employer's speech, the fraternity brothers were absent but she guessed it was because they went to put up their shooting clothes. Although, she didn't know why they couldn't just take off their jackets, gloves and padding and such out here and give them to the helpers who were present. It's not like they were stripping down naked.

Her employer still had his on but it was obvious that he would take them off after he was finished with his speech. Once Bruce was done speaking, she applauded with everyone present before Bruce stepped down and made his way to her.

"_Good speech, sir. Although I only caught bits and pieces of it…"_ Kagome complimented in Japanese and admitted with a sheepish look.

Bruce laughed quietly to not bring attention to them—not that he didn't draw enough attention on his own—and gently guided her over to his associate and his daughter. _"That's alright. You'll catch more after you start working with Dick a bit."_

Kagome grinned at the reminder that she would have a tutor that she would tutor herself while getting tutored… hopefully she wouldn't confuse herself thinking about that. _"I'm looking forward to that, but it looks like I'm not the only one thinking that the girl's dress is inappropriate." _

"Huh?" Bruce looked up to see the daughter, Rebecca, glaring at her father, who didn't bother hiding his disapproval of her attire. _"Oh…" _

"_I can understand that it's stylish for someone her age but in her father's point of view, it draws too much attention to herself, especially for a gathering like this. That's why he finds it inappropriate for gatherings like this." _Kagome said softly as they made their way to the two. Bruce nodded, figuring that was the reason why Mr. Sheldon found his daughter's attire inappropriate.

As they were close enough to the man and his daughter, Bruce greeted him and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Sheldon, and an honor that you thought to invite me. I don't believe you've met my new secretary, Kagome Higurashi, recently arrived from Tokyo."

Kagome bowed at her name, vaguely discerning what Bruce was saying, and she narrowed her eyes a little when the old man questioned the rationality of hiring someone who barely knew English. Bruce had an answer ready though, so Kagome sighed, stepping back against a wall. "Don't mind my dad; he can be a real hardass."

Blinking, Kagome turned to Mr. Sheldon's daughter, who was back to being bored. "Miss Rebecca Sheldon?" Her pronunciation was off, but the young woman nodded anyway.

"I had heard that Bruce Wayne always likes to help give people jobs at his company so it's really no big deal. It's just that sometimes my dad doesn't understand how generous Mr. Wayne can be for those who are looking for work. So no worries about what my dad says." Rebecca gave a light smirk to the Asian woman next to her as a sign of reassurance, despite that she still felt bored.

Although what her father thought about Bruce hiring someone whose English was limited, Rebecca found it nice that Bruce Wayne was so generous. And even though the young woman beside her needed a little more work on her English, she could still understand her.

In appearance, she was very pretty with her hair in a loose bun and her bangs framing her face while almost covering her deep blue eyes. Other than the lip-gloss she had applied, she wasn't wearing any other makeup and her clothes were nice and very sharp with a pair of gray slacks and a matching blazer. Her shirt was a lavender dress shirt with white buttons that almost appeared to be silver. What caught her attention though was the conch pearl with ivory beads around her neck.

When she was about to ask where she got the necklace, Rebecca spotted her boyfriend inside. An excited grin came upon her face as she excused herself to go see him.

Kagome watched Rebecca lovingly embrace her boyfriend, who flashed a smirk in her direction before saying something about Mr. Sheldon, who glanced at them. Warren let Rebecca twirl, showing off her new dress, while his friends complimented her, though Gunther kept a close eye on the Asian at the door.

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome turned away from them dismissively and caught the way Bruce narrowed his own eyes at them. So she wasn't the only one who didn't like them much. He apparently saw something else he didn't like, because he quickly made his excuses to the businessmen around him and approached her. _"I believe it's about time we left, Higurashi-san." _

"_Honto?"_ Kagome raised an eyebrow accusingly at all the other people who seemed to want to talk to him. _"You don't have another appointment for an hour. I thought you liked being in the limelight." _

Bruce frowned thoughtfully, his eyes continually glancing in at the college students inside the house. _"I want to get back to the office to discuss when you would be able to come see Dick." _

Kagome considered the idea for a moment before shrugging. _"Sure. I'm bored here anyway."_

As the two left the charity gathering, Warren and his frat brothers watched them leave. Once they were almost out of sight, Gunther could be heard sighing a little, which drew his friends and Rebecca's attention.

"Is… Gunther okay?" The shorthaired girl asked, a little worried.

Warren then answered offhandedly, "Oh, he's fine. He's just become infatuated with Bruce Wayne's secretary."

"Not that I can blame him. She's a very gorgeous young woman." Armand added with a smirk.

And it was the truth, with the rarity of someone of Asian decent to have such deep blue eyes. Not to mention she had a very attractive body and smile.

Rebecca smiled, slipping her arm into Warren's and walking with him and his friends. She hoped she could get to know Ms. Kagome better.

Oxoxoxoxoxo

Kagome sighed, rolling her neck to crack it. After returning to Wayne Enterprises from the Sheldon Charity Event, she had worked out a schedule for language lessons with Wayne-sama's ward, then he had a meeting. Afterwards, he was held up in his office, again, leaving her to deal with the women trying to see him, again. 'How do they even get past security to get up here, anyway?'

"_Higurashi-chan."_ Kagome looked up to see Kylie in front of her desk, smiling. _"It's late. There's only a couple buses left tonight. Don't you think it's time to head home?" _

Blinking, Kagome looked at the clock on her computer. _"Seven-thirty? How did it get that late? Gomen ne, Kylie-senpai. I had to finish changing Wayne-sama's schedule for tomorrow. People kept changing his meetings."_ She pouted as her senpai laughed at her, and finally stood up. _"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Walk out with me?"_

The two women gossiped all the way out of the building, laughing together at the dynamics in the office. Because of her company, Kagome didn't notice the footsteps following them until they almost reached the bus stop.

Once her bus had arrived, Kylie said her goodbyes to Kagome with the promise of seeing her in the morning before heading to the company garage for her car. As Kagome stepped onto the bus and paid her fee, she went to the back for an empty seat. During her ride, she couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching her. She glanced around before her eyes landed on a man with a hat and jacket on who lifted a newspaper to read an article but it also looked like he was trying to hide his face.

Kagome's brows furrowed in confusion before she turned her attention away from the man, trying to ignore the feeling he gave her. After what seemed almost forever to her, Kagome's stop came into view. Signaling that it was her stop, the miko quickly made her way off the bus and to her cousin's shop.

The lock clicked behind her, and Kagome leaned her back against the door. _"This feeling… I haven't had it for months."_ She bit her lip before calling out, _"Kokota!"_

At her almost panicked voice, her cousin rushed down the stairs, almost falling and immediately grasped her hands, looking her over for any injuries. _"What is it, Kagome-chan? You're not hurt are you? That extremely sexy boss of yours didn't bend you over his desk and ravish you, did he?"_

Kagome blinked at her cousin's raving, and she slowly felt a sense of calm flowing over her. Kokota always did that, making her feel safe, which was probably the reason she could live in Gotham peacefully. _"Iieda, Kokota… I'm not hurt, and no, Wayne-sama did not do that!" _Heat rose to her cheeks slightly as she truly registered what he said. _"But… could you open the curtain and look outside, but please be natural about it. I think someone may have followed me home."_

Brown eyes, typical of the Japanese and so very different from her own, widened, and for a moment, Kokota appeared serious, and more masculine. _"Alright. Stay here and out of sight."_

After Kokota received a nod from his cousin, he calmly went to the display window and casually opened the curtain a bit to look outside. Other than a stray dog digging through a garbage bag across the street and a middle-aged woman walking passed his shop, he couldn't see anyone suspicious. Letting the curtain fall, Kokota frowned slightly.

To him, there wasn't really a chance of Kagome becoming paranoid while walking home even while she was recovering from her depression. If there was a chance that someone followed her home, he wasn't going to take any chances. After making sure the door to the shop was locked, Kokota made his way to where Kagome stood before motioning her up the stairs to the living quarters of the store.

Once they were upstairs, Kokota went to the windows to look out again and saw nothing suspicious from the second floor. He then turned to Kagome, _"I don't see anyone suspicious, Kagome-chan. But I'm not gonna take any chances." _

Watching Kokota make his way to the phone, Kagome asked, _"What are you gonna do?" _

"_I'm going to call my boyfriend so he can stay with us for a few days or at least until this stalker who's following you stops or is caught." _ As he started dialing his boyfriend's number, Kokota added, _"and since he has a car, maybe he can start driving you to and from work on his way to the museum." _

"_Kokota, you don't have to ask him to do that…" _but Kagome knew the okama wasn't going to really listen. Not when there's a chance her safety was at risk. With a somewhat defeated sigh, Kagome left for her room as Kokota spoke to his boyfriend about staying with them for a while.

Closing her door behind her, the miko went to her windows and looked out. After not finding the man she saw on the bus or anything suspicious, she closed the drapes and went to change out of her work clothes, hearing Kokota's voice as he continued to talk on the phone.

After she was done changing into some more comfortable close, Kagome exited her room to see Kokota hang up. _"So what's up?" _

"_Well, after explaining the situation to Carl, he agreed to stay over for a few days and even help drive you to and from work so that I wouldn't have to worry about you running into this stalker guy. And we may even have to cancel our whole day of sightseeing on your day off." _

"_No!"_ Kagome shook her head frantically. _"No, don't do that. You were looking forward to it so much."_

Kokota shrugged, a pretty smile crossing his face. _"There will be other days, and your safety comes first. Okay?" _Kagomesighed and nodded reluctantly. She had been looking forward to it too. _"Don't worry, Kagome-chan."_ Kokota hugged her_. "We'll go out after this guy backs off."_ He set his chin on her head and narrowed his eyes a little. Kagome could feel his hold tightening, and she tried to block out his next words—nothing good ever came from them. _"I won't let anything happen to you."_

The miko winced subtly and hugged her cousin back. 'I should be the one saying that to you, baka… I can deal with these things better…'

About an hour later, once dinner was almost ready, there was a knock at the door signaling that Carl, Kokota's boyfriend had arrived. While Kagome kept an eye on dinner, Kokota went to let Carl in from the store entrance. The miko heard them talking as they were coming up the stairs before the door opened and showed Kokota carrying one of Carl's bags as he followed behind his lover.

Once they both sat the bags down, Carl caught sight of Kagome in the kitchen. Coming up to her, gathered her into a hug, "Hey Kagome. Naiya told me what happened. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine…" Kagome answered in her heavily accented English, returning the much-appreciated hug as Kokota took over the cooking.

During dinner, Kokota and Carl assured Kagome that they would make sure that she was okay and Carl was more than happy to help out in driving her to and from work.

Through the whole conversation, Kagome kept a grateful smile on her face and bore the reassurances. She could take care of herself, but she couldn't turn down the two of them. They were bound and determined to do whatever they could, so the least she could do was accept it. Until one of them were put in danger's way, then she would deal with everything herself.

"_Thanks for the meal."_ Kagome stood up from the table and smiled at the two men still seated. _"I'm going ahead to my room, Kokota, Carl. I have to get things ready for tomorrow at work, and my first session with Wayne-sama's ward is after work."_

"_Oh! That's right! You said that Wayne-san had planned for one of his wards to teach your English while you teach him Japanese and Chinese!"_ Kokota exclaimed in realization before repeating it to Carl so he can understand what was said.

Carl just smiled after getting the translation, "Well, before I let you go into the building I'll hand you my number so that you can call me before you clock out tomorrow. That way, you can tell me the transportation plans."

After Kokota translated Carl's reply, Kagome nodded before she started gathering the dishes, only to have Carl stop her and say the he would do the dishes since she and Kokota did the cooking.

While Carl and Kokota did the dishes, the miko excused herself to her room where she still had the curtains drawn. Going to the window, Kagome peeked through the curtains to see if the suspicious man was there on the streets or not. Finding no one there, Kagome let the curtain fall back into place before climbing into her bed to start planning for the basic Japanese lesson she wanted to give Wayne-sama's ward.

Two hours passed with that before Kagome went to her closet to look for something to wear in the morning. But seeing that it was already late and she didn't have enough time to go to Kokota's computer in the living room to continue her English computer programs a little more, Kagome bid Kokota and Carl a goodnight before heading to bed.

Although she was slightly worried about the stalker, she made a decision to not tell her boss about it.

'No way am I getting him involved when I already have those two. He's got more important things to worry about.'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

TEN full pages. I'm sorry it took so long to get this posted but with S.T. Nickolian's help, this was able to get posted at this length. I thought that you guys deserved it after being patient for so long.

Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
